


Legacy

by JoeyPare



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeyPare/pseuds/JoeyPare
Summary: Vin and Mike Tanner. One person or twins. Chris Larabee connects with two old friends - one from the Navy, one an old girlfriend.  What other surprises will the Team find as they fly to harness racing country in Illinois.





	1. Rachel

**Author's Note:**

> The name - Jesu - is pronounced = Hey-sue

“So … what are we going to do this weekend, Vin? It’s your turn to decide,” JD Dunne asked with one hour to go before the weekend started.

“Don’t know JD, just feel like hanging out. Maybe go up to the cabin and do a little fishing or swimming.”

<ring> <ring>

“Tanner.” Vin said as he picked up his desk phone.

“ _It’s Ranger. You remember Rachel Dykstra?”_

“Hey Ranger! You in Denver. Of course I remember Rachel. Is she okay?”

“ _She’s looking for you. Used my service to track you down.”_

“Lookin’ for me, why?”

“ _Were you two hot together? Have sex?”_

“Yeah. Why?”

“ _She has a son. Actually she had twins. One died a few days after birth. I thought they might be mine so I had a DNA done. Turns out you’re the father … 100%.”_

Tanner swallowed. He could feel JD, Buck’s, and Josiah’s eyes on him. “Yeah, Rachel and I had a relationship but her father wasn’t interested in a bounty hunter as a son-in-law…even if I was a Ranger in his old outfit. Is she okay?”

“ _Her father died last year. It’s taken a year for his estate to get settled. She’s inherited everything. She and her son, Michael Tanner Dykstra. We found some papers and a journal in her father’s safe…where he told about running you off his land at gunpoint and not to come back or he’d kill you.”_

Tanner stood up suddenly, his chair sliding across the floor and hitting the opposite wall.

“Carlos! Are you sayin’ that all this time she thought I ran out on her? When ya got a 4.10 pointed at your head, ya make quick decisions. I tried to contact her, but her father put the word out that I didn’t exist.”

Rachel and young Michael Dykstra had walked into the bullpen when Tanner’s chair bounced off the wall. Now she stood listening to her irate lover learning that she thought, which she had, that he’d run off. She did until a brave stable boy whispered that her father had ordered him off at gunpoint.

“Ranger!” Tanner growled. “Is Rachel all right?”

“ _She arrived in Denver yesterday with your son. She will probably look you up this weekend. My job offer is still open if you ever want to go back to bounty hunting.”_

Tanner laughed outright. “Thanks, but I don’t think the ATF is going to let go of me any time soon. Thanks for the heads up.”

Chris Larabee walked in behind Rachel and said, “May I help you Miss?”

Tanner turned, as did everyone else. “Rachel!”

She looked at him. Her Army Ranger … bounty hunter and now Federal Agent. “Vin.”

Ignoring everyone, especially Larabee who was frowning, Tanner took a couple of steps toward her and then stopped. He saw some smaller legs behind her. “Rachel. You have to know that I never left on …”

Rachel made up the distance between them and her hand touched his mouth. “I know. Ricky took his life in his hands telling me that father forced you to pack and leave at gunpoint. And the colt you helped foal …he killed it.”

“What? The gray that Randy was going to race?” Tanner yelped.

“I left father three months after you left and moved in with Aunt Lucy. Never went back until last year when I discovered he was dying of cancer. I turned the stables and the racetrack over to Randy. Now I’ve come looking for you. Could we go up to your cabin or some other place and talk? I’d like you to get to know your son.”

Rachel motioned the boy up and it was Buck Wilmington who broke the tension. “Good grief a miniature Vin Tanner!” Buck yelped. “Shit, Vin, he’s got your eyes and chin and even your hair! Ma’am, come on in. We have coffee, coke probably juice too. JD open up the conference room. No need to keep the lady standing here surrounded by a bunch of smelly men.”

“Vin, what’s going on?” Chris asked as Buck, JD, Josiah walked into the conference room with Rachel and her son.

“She is Rachel Dykstra. Her father owned a big harness racing track and raised horses in Illinois. We met when I was a bounty hunter. Her father broke up our wedding plans and forced me off his property at gunpoint.”

“And the boy?” Larabee questioned.

“DNA says the boy is mine. But I can tell by lookin’ at him that he is. Not sure what I’m going to do with them. Don’t want to take them to my apartment.”

“Does she have money?” Chris asked.

“I reckon she does now. Inherited everything her father had.”

“Buck’s coming out to the ranch for the weekend. Why don’t the three of you stay too? There are a couple of ranches for sale near Four Corners. You might have a look at them – if she plans to stay around.”

Laughter filtered out from the conference room as Ezra walked into the bullpen.

“Mr. Tanner. Mr. Larabee. Thought you’d be gone by now.”

“We got a visitor Ezra. She’s in the conference room. Let’s go met her.” Tanner said leading the way.

Walking into the conference room, Ezra Standish saw the woman who helped him during his darkest hour.

“Miss Dykstra!”

“Ezra!” Rachel answered with glee happy to see him again.

“You two know each other?” Tanner asked tightly.

“EZRA!” Michael squealed coming around the table for a hug.

“Well Michael Dykstra. What are you doing here?” Ezra said going to one knee and welcoming the hug much to the disbelief of his team mates.

“We’re here to find my … Dad! Him!” Michael said pointing to Vin.

Ezra stood up and looked at Vin and back to Michael. “Yes, I can definitely see that Mr. Tanner might be your father.”

“Not might, Ez, am. DNA says I am.”

“Are you happy about that?” Standish asked.

“Hell yes. I would have stayed with her except her father put a gun in my face and ordered me out. How come you’re so friendly with her?” Tanner growled.

“Gentlemen, please!” Rachel barked standing. “I met Ezra when he was undercover for the FBI. I overheard a conversation in a Chicago restaurant where he was requesting help … backup … and I was appalled when they laughed about not doing it. My father knew one of the men, so I knew who they were, though they didn’t know me. Ranger was with me. He’d heard some things about Ezra and his information proved them to be untrue so we took a couple of Chicago Rangeman Security guys and went on a rescue. We found him … he was bleeding. We took him to Aunt Lucy who is a Physician’s Assistant and got him patched up. He stayed with us for two weeks. And never during those two weeks did Ranger find that anyone was looking for him. I was glad to learn when I asked Ranger to locate you, that Ezra was finally with a group of men that depend on each other.”

“Take it easy, Vin,” Chris said laying a hand on Tanner’s shoulder. “She’s bound to know other people. You haven’t seen her in five years.”

“I’ve seen her but not to talk to.” Vin said.

“When did you see me?” Rachel said motioning Michael back to her.

“Chicago. Marshall Fields. Was tracking a felon. Lost him in the store. Then saw you. Watched while you made a purchase and talked to a young girl who came up to you.”

Rachel stared at him. “You were the grungy unshaven guy in the leather coat and pulled down hat?”

“Yeah.”

“You were around a couple of other times too.”

“Yeah. Every time I was in Chicago, I’d check in with Ranger. See where you were hanging out. Almost ended up in jail one night because a cop didn’t believe my ID.”

“How did you get out of it?” Ezra asked, “Chicago cops are pretty tough on vagrants.”

“My one phone call went to Ranger. He told the cops I was an undercover operative for the secret service. The president had announced a surprise visit to Chicago … Ranger said I was part of a group that was checking on the efficiency of the police department.”

Josiah burst out laughing, “And they believed him?”

Tanner grinned, “They shook my hand and told me to give a good report to the President.”

The team burst out laughing.

“Do you have a place to stay Miss Dykstra?” Larabee asked. “You and your son and Vin are welcome to spend the weekend at my ranch.”

“We’re staying with Nettie Wells.” Rachel stated.

“Nettie?” Vin quipped surprised.

“You talked so much about her that Michael and I looked her up a week ago, and we’ve been there since Tuesday. She’s the one who talked me into coming here today. I wasn’t really sure how to approach you. Didn’t know if you were involved with someone or not. Didn’t want to wreck your life if you were.”

“Yer the only one I’ve ever wanted in my life Rachel. Didn’t see no reason to take second best.”

Larabee motioned everyone out, and chairs were quietly moved back and the last one out closed the door, leaving Vin, Rachel and Michael alone.

“Yer the company Nettie said arrived from the east?”

“We are.” Rachel said getting up from her chair and walking about to where he stood.

“I could sure use a hug, Mr. Tanner.”

“Aw hell, Rachel!” Tanner rasped, grabbing her and pulling her tight. “Missed you so much. Haven’t been to Chicago in two years. Not since I signed up here. Wanted to … find you but didn’t want to put you in jeopardy with your father.”

“I wanted to find you last year, but father’s estate was in such a mess, it took a whole year to straighten out.”

“Ranger said Michael had a twin.”

“Yes, the cutest little girl … they … what? Tanner, what?” Rachel stopped when she saw a horrified look cross Vin’s face.

“He wouldn’t. Not to a baby. I mean…”

“What? Who?”

“Your father. When I was packing to leave, he stood in our room with a gun on me. Telling me that you were pregnant. And if you had a girl, he’d find a way to kill it. If it was a boy, he’d teach the boy that his father was a no-good son-of-a-bitch.”

 

Rachel gasped. “Emily was the sweetest baby. Nurses found her dead in her crib when she was four days old. Her vitals were all good. No problems at birth. Her death was listed as suspicious.”

“Oh god, did he hate me that much that he killed his own granddaughter? I know he wanted me to marry some lawyer. I wasn’t interested in parties or the city. I’d found the man I wanted. Oh hell, Tanner, I wished I had known that.”

“I’ll ask Nathan if science could find the cause now. He’s a paramedic and his wife is a doctor. We should move her body out here too, if you’re going to stay out here. Chris said there were some ranches for sale in Four Corners.

“Nettie and I looked at two on Wednesday. She’s going to watch Michael tomorrow, and we have an appointment to look at another in the morning.”

“Damn straight I will go. Nothing’s going to keep me out of your life now.”

[][][][][]

The team was hanging out in the break room, cleaning things up, waiting for Vin and his family to come out.

“I can’t imagine Chicago cops believing Tanner was undercover secret service.” Buck laughed.

“They aren’t as smart as you think,” Ezra said. “They believed some totally dumb lies that I told them.”

[][][][][

“Wait here, while I go talk to Nathan. Then I’ll pack up and we’ll go to Nettie’s. How did you get here?”

“I’m renting a new Maverick Jeep. It has a booster seat for Michael.”

“Okay, I can leave my jeep here then.”

Tanner opened the door as Rachel sat and Michael climbed on her lap.

[][][][]

“Nathan.”

“In here Vin,” Chris called from the break room.

“Nate, I need to know. And Ezra maybe you can help too. Michael is one of twins. The other twin was a girl. She died under mysterious circumstances Rachel said. But her father … told me when he was forcing me to leave that …” Vin dropped his head for a moment blinking back the tears.

Looking up he continued, “Her father told me she was pregnant when I was packing up and if it was a girl he’d see that she died within days of her birth. Rachel said no cause of death was found. If the body was exhumed, could they find a cause today if they know that someone might have suffoc..su.. killed her?”

Buck and Chris caught the distraught sharpshooter as he collapsed. Josiah said he’d go to Rachel and Michael.

“How … how could a man be so mad at his daughter …that he’d kill his own granddaughter? A baby for god sakes,” Vin moaned.

“Why was he mad at her?” Chris asked.

“Rachel was a horsewoman. Been around horses all her life. Her father raised and raced trotters and pacers. He never felt a woman could do the job of a man. She was good with horses. Rode better than some of his riders. He never complimented her on how good she was. But for some reason when I came on the scene, he kept pushing her to go into Chicago to meet lawyers. Found parties and got her invited to them. She never went. She hates cocktail parties where people stand around and lie about what they’re doing or not doing. She refused every one. I was with her on and off for a year, doing bounty hunting and working with her horses. It was when she found out that she was pregnant that I was forced to leave.”

“JD, go close down Vin’s computer. Save whatever he was working on.” Chris said quietly.

“Sure thing Chris,” JD replied, instantly taking off for Tanner’s cubicle.

“Ezra, call Miss Nettie find out when they need to be back there for dinner… and lock our door so no one comes barging in here.”

“Right away, Mr. Larabee.”

[][][][]

Josiah sat quietly talking to Rachel about Emily when Rachel’s cell phone began to ring.

“Rachel.”

“ _It’s Randy, Rachel. Did you find Tanner?”_

“Yes. He is a sharpshooter for a Denver ATF team. I’m at their offices now.”

“ _I need to speak with him.”_

“What did you find? Randy, what did you find?” Rachel yelped into the phone bringing Vin and the rest of the team in.

Larabee took the phone out of Rachel’s shaking hand, and said, “This is Chris Larabee. I’m Vin’s boss, could you call back on 888-489-3948?”

“ _Sure thing. Both Rachel and Vin are going to need support for what we found this afternoon. Hell, we all need support.”_

Seconds later the phone in the conference room and Vin answered, “Tanner” as he hit the speaker button. “Go ahead Randy.”

“ _You know that old shed that Mr. Dykstra always sat in to drink coffee and smoke his cigar?”_

“The one near the starting gate shed?” Vin replied.

“ _That’s the one. Sparky opened it up this morning when we discovered some things missing from the stable that should be there. We found a wealth of things that old man Dykstra was hoarding but something on the bulletin board took us to our knees. Vin, I really didn’t think the man would do it. He shouted to Rachel’s back one day … if you have a girl, she’s toast._

Josiah picked up Michael in his arms and said, “Michael, why don’t you and I go into Uncle Chris’ office and watch some TV.”

“ _When Baby Emily died, the hospital could not find her name card, the thing that is attached to every bassinet. We found it on Dykstra’s bulletin board. It was tacked up there with a note. The note ….shit … the note says…’the deed is done.’_

“Aw hell!” Tanner cried pulling Rachel to him. “He told me the day he ordered me off at gunpoint, that if she had a girl, he would kill her. I really just thought it was anger over me talking.”

“ _There’s more. We found an old hospital name card for another girl and called Lucy Dykstra. It seems that Rachel was a twin. And her twin died under the same mysterious circumstances. Lucy’s given permission to have Rachel’s twin exhumed. I need your permission to do the same for Emily. We want to prove this bastard killed both. I know he’s dead but … at least the babies can rest in peace.”_

“No one ever told me I had a twin.” Rachel said. “I always felt like half of me was missing. Why wasn’t I ever told?”

“ _According to Aunt Lucy, your mother was sworn to secrecy. Nurses found him hovering over both babies. When they found your sister dead, they moved you into a private room with surveillance cameras. Your father wanted sons to run the business. Lucy said that when your mother found out that her husband was suspected of killing the baby, she had her tubes tied so she couldn’t reproduce. I don’t think the old man was ever told. Lucy also doesn’t think your mother’s accident was an accident.”_

“Randy, this is Chris Larabee. Do you need Rachel and Vin to come to Chicago?”

“ _Yes we do. The judge wants the signature of both parents. And we found some other things in the shed. Some thing you lost when you were here Vin, and some things that maybe Rachel will recognize.”_

“Ezra, call Travis. See if his plane is available to fly the team and Rachel to Chicago. See if we can get off until at least Wednesday. Tanner maybe longer. Nate, call Miss Nettie, see if she can take Michael. I don’t think this is something the child should be put through.”

“We’re supposed to look at a ranch in Four Corners in the morning.” Vin said.

“See if you can do it tonight. It would be better that we fly out first thing in the morning.” Chris said.

“ _I have all the paper work. They need to sign in front of a notary and we have one employed at the racetrack. We’ll make sure she is here tomorrow.”_

“Randy,” Rachel said quietly. “Is the big house all closed up?”

“ _We will open it for you, my lady. It will be good to have you and Tanner back here. We have enough bedrooms for your team too Mr. Larabee. Vin, call me when and where you’re landing and I’ll have a van come pick you up.”_

“Will do, Randy. Look forward to seein’ you again.”

<click…hang up>

Rachel fished around in her purse for the realtor’s card and then handed it to Vin. Chris took it out of Vin’s hand and handed it to Ezra. “Call him. See if we can look at the house tonight. What did Travis say?”

“We’re in luck. Judge Travis and his wife are flying to Chicago for the weekend and are leaving later tonight. We need to be at the airport by eleven. I called your college boy. He will take care of the horses. The team has off until Wednesday. Tanner has the week off and can take up to three weeks if he needs it to get his family settled.”

Nathan came into the conference room and waited for Ezra to finish his report. “Miss Nettie said we are all invited out to her place for pot roast dinner. She has enough for all of us. She said it would be good for Michael to see all his new uncles in a relaxed atmosphere. Then Rachel and Vin can leave with us. She will be glad to take care of him while they are gone.”

“Mr. Larabee. I have commandeered a chopper idling on the roof of the Federal Building. It will fly you, Vin and Rachel out to this ranch right now, and bring you back. That will save time in driving.”

“I don’t have my checkbook.” Rachel said as all eyes turned to her. “I mean… it is going to be a cash sale. Hell, father had more money stashed away than anyone knew. We even found a Swiss bank account. I have to spend it or pay taxes on it.”

“Do you have a bank card? Debit card?” Ezra asked.

“Yes.”

“That’s all you need.”

Larabee called to ‘Siah and told him what was happening and they decided to take Michael with them to the ranch.

“Are you really all my uncles?” Michael said looking up at all the men around his father.

“We sure are, Michael.” Buck laughed, “And if you ever need to talk about something but don’t think you want to ask your dad … you ask Uncle Chris here.” Buck said slapping Larabee on the shoulder. “He knows all about little boys like you.”

[][][][]

The helicopter landed on a flat piece of land near a large horse barn. The pilot said he had to pick up some feed in Four Corners and would be back within the hour. Chris, Vin, Rachel and Michael looked first in the barns and discovered hay, straw, and even saddles. Then they walked down toward the house just as the realtor drove up in a Mercedes SUV.

“Mom! Mom! They got a swing on the back porch.”

“Mr. and Mrs. Tanner. I’m Eric Calder. I was just on the phone with Mr. Smaller’s daughter in Montana. She said she had the kitchen completely renovated last year when her father said he was interested in selling. The old one was quite outdated. Shall we have a look?”

Larabee watched Michael and then innocently reached down and picked up the boy as they all walked into the house.

Tanner whistled at the antique furniture in the living room. “You sure he wants to leave this. Doesn’t his daughter want any of it?”

“She said she already took out of the house what she wanted. And her father’s health isn’t that good. He will probably be in assisted living within months.”

“I will take the kitchen!” Rachel yelped. “This is awesome. An island for prepping. A bar for feeding the hungry. And Vin, look at this table!”

“Let’s look at the bedrooms.” Tanner said taking Michael out of Chris’ arms.

Four bedrooms including the master bedroom which had a small alcove with roll top desk. A huge walk-in closet and a bathroom with both a tub and a shower.

“I like it,” Vin said. “This bedroom is about as big as my whole apartment.”

They continued to look in the other bedrooms and found two with bunk beds and even some toys.

“Can we live here Mom?” Michael asked.

“When can it be inspected?” Larabee asked. “You want to be sure the wiring is up to code. And you need to have the well checked out.”

Rachel was ahead of him. She walked back to the bathroom and flushed the toilet and turned on the water.

Vin walked into the kitchen and started opening cupboards. He found dishes, new ones, and glasses, pans, pots, cake pans. There was a six pack of beer in the refrigerator and a 12-pack of Coke.

“You probably want to look at more than one place, Vin.” Chris said. But Vin’s eyes were on Rachel who was grinning.

“Chris, we don’t have any furniture between us. This place is perfect. The inspections and all that are part of buying a place. How much acreage comes with it?”

Calder laid down his briefcase and took out some papers. “Here is an aerial view of the property. You can take this with you if you decide to buy it. The property goes from the road all the way up to this lake. There is a thin piece of land here that belongs to an old trapper and has a cabin up on this lake. It borders that. I don’t know if that is for sale any more or not.”

“It’s not,” Tanner said. “I bought it.”

“Well, then you two would own all of this …”

Chris whistled. “You’d own half that mountain lake.”

“What is the asking price?” Rachel asked.

“$450,000.”

Vin and Chris whistled at the price. It was triple what Vin’s land cost but he didn’t have a house on his.

“That includes all the furniture here and what is in the barns?”

“Yes.”

Rachel walked over to Vin and took him by the arm and they disappeared into one of the bedrooms. Ten minutes they came out and Tanner said, “We’ll take it.”

“Vin. I really think you need to look at more than one.” Chris said.

“Cowboy. It’s between you and Four Corners. It’s got everything we need. You know where I live. Rachel’s been in a one bedroom apartment since Michael was born. It’s next to my property. It’s big enough that I can have the team over here if you and Buck want some privacy. And it is better than the two that Nettie and Rachel looked at yesterday.”

Larabee looked at his sharpshooter. His best friend. He and Buck hadn’t told anyone about their relationship yet Tanner knew. He wondered how many others knew.

“And ... if Rachel and I need some privacy on the weekends… well I know Uncle Buck would gladly have Michael come over to your place.” Tanner said with a grin.

“No! Papa ... Dad. I can’t go to Uncle Chris. He lost a little boy like me. I… No Papa... I…” Michael blurted before he just outright started to cry.

“Wow, tiger, what’s the matter?” Vin said picking up his son and carrying him down the hall into a bedroom.

“I’m afraid that is my fault, Mr. Larabee.” Rachel said as the realtor got out some papers to sign.

“It’s Chris.”

“Chris. When I was looking for Vin, Ranger, of Rangeman Security, gave me a bio on each of your team. And one of the things in there was that your son called you papa. It had some other things too … on how you react when you hear a child saying papa. So I told Michael to call Vin Dad, even though he’s been looking at Vin’s picture for four years and calling him ‘his papa’.”

[][][][]

“Whoa now son, tell me what’s wrong?” Tanner said sitting on the bottom bunk with his son.

“Mama said I couldn’t call you papa when we got here because Mr. Chris he lost a son that called him papa. And Ranger found out that Mr. Chris gets real sad when he hears the word papa ... so … so I can’t go there because it would make him sad to see me the same age as his son who was killed.”

Vin looked up to see Chris standing in the doorway. “Why don’t we ask Chris if it is okay for you to call me papa?”

“Noooo! It will be like Mr. Davis in Chicago! He couldn’t look at any children without crying. No papa. I don’t want Mr. Chris to be sad like that.”

Larabee walked into the room and knelt down in front of Michael. “Michael.”

“Ahhhhgg… No!” Michael screamed and scrambled behind his father.

Tanner twisted, grabbed his son and pulled him onto his lap.

“You are right, Michael.” Chris began, “It does make me sad to hear little boys call their fathers ‘papa’. But it makes me really happy to hear you call Vin ‘papa.’”

“It does.” Michael said his eyes wide.

“Vin is my best friend. Like you, he’s had a really tough life and he grew up with no papa at all.”

“That’s why we had to find him. So I wouldn’t grow up without a papa too.”

“Do you see how his eyes twinkle when you call him papa?” Chris asked with a smile.

Michael looked at his father, his hands touching Vin’s cheeks, and then he said, “Papa.”

Michael fell backwards and was caught by Chris. “His eyes sparkle, Mr. Chris!”

“That they do.” Larabee said with a grin. “So, to keep that sparkle, I think you need to keep calling him papa.”

“But … but is it okay with you? I don’t want to make you sad.”

Chris looked at Tanner.

“I think Michael that he might be a little bit sad, but he would be even more sad if you didn’t call me papa.” Vin said.

“Okay! I like calling you papa better.”

[][][][]

“Tanner! Get out here and sign these papers. The chopper just came back!”

Vin left Michael with Chris and jogged back into the kitchen where he discovered a bunch of papers.

“Rachel, my signature isn’t too readable. I usually just do my initials which is my legal signature.”

“I thought we fixed your dyslexia.”

“Not a problem Mr. Tanner. Initials are fine.”

“Chris!”

“My buddy and I are right here, what do you need?”

“Would you read through these? Make sure everything is in order.”

“Sure thing partner,” Larabee replied letting go of Michael’s hand and pulling the papers toward him.

“We need a title search,” Chris said looking at the realtor. “The inspection of the house and barns. A termite inspection. And definitely want it surveyed so we know where the boundaries really are.”

Calder made the necessary changes and additions and when that was done Tanner initialed the papers.

“You said you are paying cash for it, but I do need some money down to hold the property.” Calder said.

“Michael. Can I have your wallet please?”

“Okay Mama. Are you going to take some of that money out?”

“You still have it don’t you?” Rachel said a worried look on her face.

“I got it. I didn’t show it to no one not Papa or Miss Nettie.” Michael chirped handing his mother his little black wallet.

Rachel took the wallet and looked at the realtor. “Will $3,000 do?”

“Three thous… sure.”

The men’s jaws dropped when Rachel opened her son’s wallet and took out three crisp one thousand dollar bills.

“Shit!” Tanner exclaimed. “Can I touch one of those?”

“Me too.” Chris said as the pilot walked in to say they had to leave.

“We’ll be right out,” Chris told the pilot.

Rachel handed back the wallet and Michael put it back in his side pocket and zipped the flap shut.

“Smart lady you have there Vin. Come on, we have to get going. Have to pack for Chicago yet.”

[][][][]

“Miss Nettie, that was the best pot roast I’ve had in a long time.” Josiah Sanchez as she cleared the plates away.

“Since the last time you were here, you mean.” Nettie laughed. “I don’t suppose you boys still have room for chocolate cake.”

“Chocolate cake? Papa, she makes the best chocolate cake!” Michael cried getting down from his chair and following Nettie into the kitchen.

“Now I know he’s related to you, Junior! You should be the color of Nathan, you eat so much chocolate.” Buck laughed as Nettie walked back, followed by her little helper, carrying a large sheet cake.

“We made this as a welcome back for Vin. Not that he’s been away from us, but from his family.”

“You’re right, Michael. Nettie does make the best chocolate cake ever. Nettie this is …” Tanner began and then stopped when he saw that Nettie was shaking her head.

“Your lady made the cake, Vincent. She has quite the knack in the kitchen. Showed me some real short cuts.”

“This is really moist.” Ezra said. “Reminds me of a wedding cake I had in …” Looking up at Rachel he realized suddenly who she really was. “That’s why you were where you were when you found me.”

“It is.” Rachel said with a grin.

“Where? Was?” Chris and Tanner asked in unison.

“Wedding cakes by Rachel. You’re the cake lady of Chicago! They aren’t going to like you moving out here, are they?” Ezra asked as he took a second piece.

“Guess I will have to become the cake lady of Denver. Or maybe Four Corners. I probably will add onto the kitchen of the ranch Vin and I just purchased. Or I might rent a place in Four Corners. There is a place near the clinic that Nettie and I looked at yesterday that might work too.”

“What about Michael?” Vin asked, “Who watches him?”

“The same person who watched you young man,” Nettie said sharply. “Don’t go making judgments, Vin Tanner, until you know all the facts.”

“Yes ma’am.” Tanner answered sheepishly.

Looking at his lady, Tanner said, “Do we need to take the Jeep back? You said you were renting it?”

“Actually I am sort of renting it from the Jeep dealer. I told them I was interested to buy one but wanted to drive it for a couple of days before I made the purchase.” Rachel replied.

Ezra looked at her with concern, “Miss Dykstra, I don’t know any dealership in Denver that would allow someone to drive away with a brand new car. Do we need to know if it was reported stolen?”

“Michael. Would you go in mama’s room and get her purple bag?”

“Yes ma’am.”

When her son returned with a purple briefcase, Rachel took out papers on the Jeep. She’d watched various emotions play across all of Tanner’s team mate’s faces, all wondering if they had to get her off a charge of Grand Theft Auto.

She handed the paper to Ezra. Who scanned it and looked up surprised. “They have given it to you for a week’s use at no charge … on the say-so of a dealership in Chicago?”

Tanner started laughing. “This wouldn’t be Randy’s brother’s dealership, would it?”

Rachel just grinned at him. “I do believe we should turn it in, because Vin and I will probably be in Chicago all week. And that will give the dealership time to get what I want put on it. Along with a van I need to buy to transport my kids and my cakes.”

Chris looked at her. “You’re going to buy this Jeep and a van?”

”That’s right. Tanner needs a new Jeep anyway. And I need a van with seats that fold down so I can deliver the cakes I make. You are wondering why I am laying out so much money just after buying a ranch.”

“I am.” Chris Larabee stated.

“My father had 20 million dollars stashed in a Swiss bank account. An account I found out was made shortly after I was born. He put it there so his family wouldn’t rob him, or so his journal said. My mother had to beg for grocery money while he paid $25 for each cigar he smoked. He would spend $30,000 buying a new race horse and tell my mother and me to go to Goodwill to get our clothes because he was broke. My mother died in a freak sulky accident, which now they think wasn’t an accident. I was fifteen years old when I lost her. If I hadn’t been one of his best drivers he probably would have shipped me off somewhere because all I heard was I was doing okay for a girl. Never once did he say.. ‘Hey what an awesome drive’ or ‘thanks for taking that horse in for its first win.’ “

“When I found Vin hurt. I had to smuggle him into the house so my father didn’t find him. I know he would have called the cops and had him hauled off. I convinced Aunt Lucy to say that Tanner was a son of a cousin. When father found out Vin knew horses, he taught him to drive a sulky. I grew up on this place we’re going to, but the happiest I’ve ever been there, was the year Tanner was there. He wasn’t there steady but he was there enough each month to consider it his residence. We’d been intimate for about six months when I found out I was pregnant. That’s when my father went bonkers.”

“I never saw you with any children,” Tanner said. “I had the gut feeling that you’d had a girl … and he’d killed her.”

“If I’d known that he had threatened that, I would have had him up on charges. He was the last one in with her before they found her. When he found out I was pregnant by Tanner he forced Vin off the property at gunpoint.” Rachel reached a hand to Vin who clasped it tight.

“We had plans to be married and father called the wedding planner and canceled the affair … then forced Vin to leave. I left a month later and moved in with Aunt Lucy until after Michael was born. After he was born I went to culinary school and became a pastry chef. I rented one of Lucy’s little apartments, put Michael into preschool and banked all the money I could. When I heard that father was dying of cancer I went to see him.”

Rachel laughed. “The first thing he said was …’well, have you married a lawyer yet.’ I told him no. He’d run off the only man I loved and I wasn’t interested in second best.”

[][][][][]

After dinner Rachel packed up some things and she and Vin left in the Jeep followed by the team. First stop was at Tanner’s apartment where he and Rachel bound up the stairs and she leaned against the wall and watched him pack. Then she kissed him and before they knew it they were naked on the bed with each other. A horn honking alerted them to the fact that they had to get moving and Rachel checked to make sure they were dressed proper before they left with Vin’s bag which they forgot and had to go back up to get. Rachel waited on the top step of the outside landing while Tanner talked to the manager to let him know he was going to be gone for a week.

Tanner kissed her again in full view of the Team, his kids that were hanging around and the drunk who had no other place to go.

Tanner tossed his bag in the back of Josiah’s suburban and then hopped into the passenger side of the Jeep. And the parade was off to the dealership

[][][][]

Larabee leaned against a new Dodge pickup and watched Vin’s lady wheel and deal. She knew what she wanted and she knew how far down they could go.

When they balked on the prices she wanted Rachel laid into them and said, “I happen to know you will still make at least $4000 on this sale. So don’t tell me you can’t go any lower. I know my cars as well as I know the race horses I buy. That’s fine. I’ll make the purchases in Illinois and have the cars shipped out for pick up.”

“Wait! What about the van you were going to order?” The salesman asked.

“If you won’t go my price on the Jeep, I doubt you will go my price on the van. Tanner! Let’s go. We have a plane to catch.”

Vin jogged from behind a Jeep on display. “Man that is an awesome vehicle.”

“Mr. Tanner,” another salesman called immediately at Vin’s side. “Are you finally thinking about replacing your antique Jeep?”

Vin looked at Chris who shook his head no, then at Rachel who looked pissed. “Ah… I’m with her.” Tanner said pointing to Rachel.

“And she is?”

“My wife!” Tanner yelped, moving away from the man.

It was Ezra who stepped in-between Rachel and Vin and said, “Mr. and Mrs. Tanner, perhaps it would be better to wait until you got back from Chicago to purchase the vehicles you want.”

“I am afraid that won’t work Ezra. For Vin, yes. But when I return in a week or two, I need vehicles ready to go. I’ll buy them in Chicago and have them air-dropped.”

“Air-dropped?” A salesman asked.

“Brought out by plane. I’m shipping some horses out. I’ll just put the vehicles onboard too. Chris, do you still have that realtor’s card? Need to call him and see if that abandoned airstrip Nettie and I found is for sale. It’s near that ranch we bought this evening.”

“Gentlemen! We have a plane to catch.” Rachel said as she turned and walked to the door.

Josiah was holding the door for her when she looked back and saw the stunned faces of the salesmen and Team Seven. “Christopher! Vincent!”

The team and Rachel were at the suburban when her salesman ran out. “Wait! We rented you that free of charge on the assumption that you would be buying something.”

It was Ezra who stepped in now, “She did try to buy something. She had a price and knew what your price was. You refused to deal.”

[][][][][]

Two hours later they were in the air on Judge Travis’ plane. Rachel was curled up on Vin’s lap and they were talking quietly.

Buck, Chris and Ezra were talking about Rachel. They watched her curled in Tanner’s lap. The two of them looked like delinquent children.

Evie Travis got up and walked over to Tanner saying a few words the boys couldn’t hear and though Vin protested, Mrs. Travis won out and helped a sleepy Rachel and stiff sharpshooter toward the rear of the plane where the team saw when Evie opened the door, was a small bedroom.

An hour into the flight Chris checked on the two. Quietly edging the door open he saw Rachel asleep on Tanner’s shoulder, one leg over Vin’s and Tanner’s arms protectively around his ‘wife.’

No sooner was the door closed, then the couple on the bed split apart and Rachel finished unzipping Tanner’s jeans, and as he pushed them down to his ankles, Rachel slipped out of her slacks. Vin watched Rachel’s face as she eased herself over him. He grinned at her satisfied, pure enjoyment smile.

“Love you Tanner. Love you so much.” Rachel whispered as Vin rolled her over. It was a slow, enjoyable union as he came hard inside her, their mouths locked together in a silent scream.

[][][][][]

Back in the cabin Larabee said, “The kids are zonked out. Might be good for us to get a couple hours of sleep. No telling what is waiting for us in Chicago.”

“I am amazed,” Nate said, “at how fast Vin has changed from a kid to being a father and a husband.”

“It appears, Mr. Jackson,” Ezra replied, “that perhaps he had the role of husband when he and the lady were together before.”

“Have you been to where we’re going, Ez?” JD asked as he reclined his seat.

“Let me tell you – it is an awesome place she inherited. The big house as she called it, is historic. It was one of the first mansions built in the area. While the inside has been modernized, the outside … well, you’ll see when we get there. The stable houses about twenty horses. They have their own exercise track, and down the road is a race track that has harness racing every day of the year. Think Kentucky but transplanted into Illinois suburbs of Chicago.”

[][][][][]

Two hours into the flight, Tanner walked shoe less through the plane to the pilot’s cabin and tapped on the door. When it opened he asked what time would they be landing in DeKalb.

“We’re flying straight to Midway,” the pilot answered into Vin’s shocked face.

The co-pilot looked up startled. “The flight plan I filed put us down in DeKalb and then onto Midway.”

“Not possible,” the pilot replied. “That runway isn’t big enough for us to land.”

Tanner put in, “That runway was made longer two years ago at the request of Dykstra stables because they were flying horses in and out. I think they even paid for it.”

The pilot radioed the Midway tower and found out that yes he could land there and they also told him to refuel if they could because a small plane crashed on one of the runways and sky traffic was backing up.

“You better tell the Judge,” the pilot told Tanner. “We have a good tail wind and we’re about 30 minutes ahead of schedule.”

Vin stepped out of the cockpit and flipped open his phone. He dialed Randy and told him they were ahead of schedule and would be there 30 minutes early.

“ _Not a problem, bro. We’re already here, ready and waiting. Don’t be surprised in what you see when you land. I had no control over it once they found out_ _ **you and**_ _Rachel were coming back.”_

Vin closed his phone and walked slowly back into the cabin. He lightly brushed the Judge’s shoulder and waited until the older man stirred.

“Yeah.”

Tanner knelt and said, “We’re ahead of schedule and will be landing in DeKalb in about 30 minutes. Your plane may have to lay over there. A light plane crashed on take-off and sky traffic is backing up at Midway.”

“Thanks. I’ll let you wake Larabee.”

“Larabee’s awake.”

Tanner grabbed Chris’ arm and then went to get Rachel up. Vin opened the bedroom door and stared at his ‘wife’ who was standing on her head her feet against the wall.

“Rachel?”

He blushed when she whispered, “I did that so none of your seeds could back up but only go upstream. It worked for Michael. Hope it works again.”

“We’re going to be landing in 30 minutes. Less now. And Randy said not to be surprised at what we see. The farm welcome got out of hand when they found out we both were coming back.”

[][][][][]

“Please fasten your seat belts. We have been asked to do a low flyby and then come in for a landing. I would advise Vin and Rachel to look out the windows on left, it appears someone is glad you are arriving.” The pilot announced.

“Holy Shit, will you look at that!” Buck exclaimed as he looked out the window of the Travis jet.

Vin and Rachel got up from their seats and looked out the east windows.

“What the heck are they using?” Vin asked. “Are those … those smudge pots that Vladimir hates?”

“They have flashlights in them, I bet,” Rachel said laughing. “Probably had to really scrounge to find that many.”

“Looks like you two are well thought of,” Orin Travis stated as Rachel and Vin returned to their seats.

“Vin hit it off with almost everyone. My father never learned anything but English even though he had stable personnel and track people who spoke Spanish, French, Russian and Polish.”

“Italian too …don’t forget about Ramono Alexander Arthuro ... da-da-da… he had about five names. Never could keep them straight.” Vin said as the plane banked and started to descend.

As the plane banked, the full view of the lights … Welcome Home Vin – Rachel … could be seen. Tanner knew that if he ever had to give up his ATF job, this was one place he would come back to.

 


	2. Home Ground

Chapter 2 

Buck leaned in closer to Chris saying, “Do you think we are going to lose Junior here?”

Chris stared at the young couple as the plane taxied in. “Not right away. She bought that ranch down the road … Smalley's. But...”

“You're worried, aren't you?” Buck questioned quietly.

“Yes. Like it or not, that Texan holds our team together. And … he knows about us.”

Wilmington reared back, shock on his face. “But... we...”

“He scans everything when he enters a room. Knows every exit, sees every movement. It's why he is such a good sniper and tracker. His eyes see everything.”

Overhead the pilot gave orders, _“Judge, if you and your wife will stay onboard please. We will have a layover of about an hour. Team Seven. I suggest you also stay onboard until the horde of people out there greet Agent Tanner. It seems he is not only well-liked but also was the only one who could handle the fastest trotter the Dykstra Farm has. I saw that filly run the day she set a track record with some greenhorn driver named … Tanner.”_

“Shit!” Buck and Chris growled.

“Man, that has got to be so cool!” JD quipped upon hearing that Vin could drive a sulky.-=-=-=-=-

Vin and Rachel stood in the open door of the plane.

“Holy Hell. These can't all be from the farm,” Vin yelped.

“On my gosh, Vin! There is Mister ..ah, the Italian baker that made those eclairs for you. He said he loved arguing with you in Italian. His kids didn't understand that it was a good thing to do.”

And then little signs started popping up.

'Italian group.' 'Russian spoken here,' 'Spanish amigos here.'

Before anymore popped up Vin gave a sharp whistle.

Loudly Vin shouted, “OKAY! I GET THE MESSAGE. YOU MISSED ME. NOW... WE NEED TO GET RACHEL … AND MY TEAM TO THE HOUSE. WITHOUT LOSING ANYONE IN THE PROCESS.”

Randy Jackson pushed through the crowd and jogged to the bottom of the stairs that led up to the plane.

 

“I'm afraid I lost control of this welcome, Vin. Sorry about that. But once word spread that you were coming, it just kind of got out of hand. Could I talk to the two of you inside? Some place that is private.”

“The bedroom in the back, maybe?” Rachel wondered out loud.

“Sure,” Vin replied. “Follow me.”

Inside the plane, the Travis' and Team Seven watched Tanner, Rachel and a tall, solidly built, balding man walk to the back bedroom and disappear into it.

-=-=-

Randy Jackson grinned at the two young people he adored. He had hoped Tanner would one day run the horse farm. Now he knew that wouldn't happen for several years... but maybe someday.

“Judge Rayburn is in town. Somehow he got wind that you were coming, Vin. Since he was the one who was going to marry you two … he wondered if you'd like to do that in the next day or two.”

“Rachel still has the dress she was going to wear. I still have the rings you asked me to hold for you. And, yes, the Judge can waive the waiting period.”

Vin looked at Rachel who was grinning at him.

“I already said she was my wife when we were at a dealership in Denver. Let's do it.”

Rachel studied her ranch foreman. “Why do I have the feeling that this is already planned out? Did it start when I discovered where Tanner was?”

Randy looked at the floor.

“Ranndy....” Vin groaned. He had a feeling a lot more was going on.

“OKAY!” The man howled.

“Sprinkles hasn't been raced since you left, Vin. We'd like you to exercise her tomorrow on our track with four other trotters. There is a Championship race on Sunday afternoon at the main track. We have put Sprinkles in with Mike Tanner driving her.”

“You are already vetted, so no problem with you driving... but your boss might not want that because if you win... “

“When I win... my face will be on every newspaper and my undercover work will be tanked.”

Yes.”

“Then you'd better talk to Judge Travis and Chris Larabee out there. The wedding part. Definitely!”

Randy pulled up a worn program from his hip pocket.

“I can show this to your bosses ...“V. Mike Tanner.”

“Go ahead and explain that I was known here as Mike Tanner, Several of the stable boys called me Mike when they found out my middle name was Michael. I was bounty hunter Vin and race driver Mike. It helped me keep my work and fun jobs separate. Let Travis and Larabee know I will be racing under that name, not as Vin Tanner.”

“But we also have to make sure Rachel is protected.”

 

“Well... we have French, Italian and Spanish mafia out there. Not sure which would work. There are also some Army men in the area this weekend.”

“The mafia families know I'm a Federal agent now?”

“No.”

“That could be a problem, my friend. Anyone wanting to get back at me, could kidnap her.”

Opening the bedroom door, Vin told Rachel to go and sit next to Josiah Sanchez.

Stepping back into the body of the plane, Vin called up Travis and Larabee and introduced them to Randy. Then Vin walked up to the man he knew was the pilot and asked him if the plane had a loudspeaker for outside attention.

Team Seven was not at all shocked when their sniper began speaking in several languages. What dropped them to their seats with mouths hanging open, especially Standish, were the three men in very expensive suits who entered the plane.

Ezra watched the man in the three thousand dollar suit hug Vin. The other two men vigorously shook Vin's hand. What surprised the undercover agent was that Tanner could carry on a conversation with all three men simultaneously in three different languages.

Buck leaned over Ezra's shoulder whispering, “You okay, Ez?”

“Mr. Wilmington... these men are all heads of local mafia families. How does our Mr. Tanner know them?”

“He …

“YOU'RE A FEDERAL AGENT NOW?” Barked one of the men loudly. “Vincent, how could you lower yourself to that?”

Before Vin could answer, the man noticed Larabee coming from the back of the plane.

“Chris..to..pher.”

The word was quietly spoken but with a reverence that caused Vin to raise his eyebrows. Tanner watched a slight blush cross Larabee's cheeks.

The man immediately gushed to Vin that Larabee was a known Navy stud. That he was sought after for pleasures by a number of high level Naval officers both active and retired.

Buck Wilmington watched his friend and lover close his eyes and swear under his breath.

“Who is he, Chris?” Buck rasped quietly.

Chris waited until Travis moved away before answering.

“An Italian friend of the Admiral's. Hell, he is the last person I expected to see here. I'm sure he is telling Vin all about me.”

  
Tanner turned toward his boss... _tethered in a sound proof stall, wearing nothing but a pair of chaps..._

_NO WAY IN HELL!_

_Who else do you know here?_

_Only the Italian. He was a friend of the Admiral I told you about. He likes to watch._

Orin Travis watched the interchange between Larabee and Tanner. A silent communication was going on. What he didn't like was the leer the Italian was giving to Larabee.

Tanner heard a variety of voices in his head. Larabee's... Travis' … Dimintri's. Making a decision, Vin stepped between Larabee and Dimintri's glare.

“What happened in the Navy is not going to happen here! Rachel and I are getting married. Sprinkles is racing. That is it!”

Dimintri's eyes scanned Larabee's body. A sly, hungry smile started to spread across the man's face. The Italian's face turned cold when Tanner suddenly blocked his view.

“This man disappears … every Federal agent in Chicago will be raiding your hiding places... US Marshals, FBI, ATF.... and I will personally call Matilda.”

“You have learned a lot,” the older man replied.

“I learned a lot as a bounty hunter! That's why I was the best. What I learned in the Army … is what keeps me alive.”

-=-=-=-

The mini bus carrying Team 7 and Rachel had just started into the circular drive that lead to the 'big house,' when Randy's phone rang.

“Jackson.”

“ _It's Jesu. I need to talk to Vin right away.”_

“For you Vin, it's Jesu. He is Sprinkles personal groom now.”

The conversation rattled on in Spanish for several minutes.

“Hold on. Let me talk to Randy...”

Looking up, Vin glanced around the van.

“Randy.. can the driver be trusted?”

“Damn straight I can be, you yahoo Texan,” the gray-haired driver hooted.

“Rachel. Didn't your father have a special stall in the walk-out basement? Can we move Sprinkles into that? Jesu's uncle called him. Someone is betting heavy against Sprinkles while everyone else is betting for her.”

“We do, yes. I don't even know what is down there.”

Larabee looked around at his dozing team. “We have horsemen here. Tell us what we need to do.'

Vin went back to the phone once again speaking in rapid-fire Spanish.

“Okay, my friend, we are almost at the big house. We might have to clean the area but sneak her out when you take the others.”

“Jeep. Pull up to the side entrance that goes into the kitchen. We will go in that way. Don't want all the flood lights to come on in the front.”

“Randy... Jesu's grandfather thinks someone is going to try to keep Sprinkles from racing. He doesn't know who. His family is working on that. I told Jesu to move Spook into Sprinkles stall and to put guards on it as though she is there. To carry on as usual. When is the wedding set for?”

Randy stared at the young agent he wanted to take over this operation. Grinning he answered, “Saturday morning, eleven o'clock. It is going to be in the garden, with a reception set up inside the exercise track under white tents. Figured the wedding could be a smaller, personal affair with the reception....ah...”

Vin shook his head. His worst nightmare was about to happen.. him in the middle of a mob.

“Where everyone and his brother shows up. Rachel is going to need protection and so am I.”

“Mr. Jackson, are we talking about the Spanish mafia king?” Standish asked tightly.

“We are, yes,” Randy answered.

Grinning, Randy looked at Vin. “Two of his sons joined the Army a year after you left. They are Rangers now. Career men. Both are home on leave. They are in charge of security and...some of your elite are involved in security.”

Vin leaned back in the seat and mumbled, “Oh shit!”

“Vin's elite? Elite what?” Larabee asked. “Vin?”

Without opening his eyes, Vin asked, “Who are they? Do you know?”

Randy pulled out a folded piece of paper as the big house came into view.

“HOLY COW!” JD yelped. 'IT LOOKS LIKE A CASTLE!”

The team turned to look out of the east window as Randy handed Vin the list.

_Jersey... Spider … Samuel … Crowbar..._

Looking up into Randy's concerned face, Vin said, “Spider can stay with Sprinkles. The others use where you need them. If anyone else shows up, I want to see them first.”

“You got it,” Randy replied quietly.

“Are we getting out?” JD wanted to know his eyes glued to the house.

“LISTEN UP!” Tanner barked.

“This race on Sunday is for the fastest trotting champions over the last five years. There are only six. The one I am driving is the fastest of them all. There may be a 'hit' on the horse and on me. This weekend may end up being a work weekend for you instead of a pleasure weekend.”

“We are going to go into the house … single file. Jeep and Randy will bring in our bags. Once inside, we will give you a tour and you can check out your rooms. Any questions?”

“Who are the elite?” Larabee asked again. He didn't like surprises any more than his sniper did.

“I'll explain inside.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

The housekeeper rattled off in French as she hugged Vin tightly. She told him all the rooms were tagged with the first name of the men. And, she had given his boss and his lover the large suite on the third floor.

“You and Rachel have the turret room,” Mrs. Monte whispered. “It is prepared for loving.”

Vin stared at her, a light blush slowly covered his face. She kissed him on the cheek.

“Now go, get the basement ready. I will show the men to their rooms, then bring them down.”

Vin and Randy were in discussion when Vin heard Buck say, “Chris. You coming?”

“Take my bag, Buck. I'm staying with Vin.”

“Chris. I think Junior is on his home ground here.”

Larabee glared at his lover.

“Okay,” Wilmington groused picking up Chris' bag.

-=-=-=-=-

Larabee was shocked to see an elevator open in front of Randy and Vin. He stepped in with them, invited or not.

“Any idea what is down here?” Vin asked.

“Could be anything,” Randy answered. “I forgot all about this place. Could be homeless... varmints..could be clean as a whistle.”

The elevator door opened into darkness. Randy clapped his hands and lights came on.

“Holy Shit!” Tanner exclaimed.

“No wonder we could never find any of the trophies,” Randy groaned. “But why hide them down here?”

“Because … Sprinkles... Sprinkles... Sprinkles.... eight of Sprinkles only one of his favorite … Commander. We need to move these out. Let's check out the rest first.”

The three men walked through three large rooms. One was the trophy room. One was a box stall and grooming area. One appeared to be a small living area with bunk beds, a bathroom with a shower, and a mini kitchen.

“When are Spider and Crowbar coming. They can bunk here,” Vin said looking around.

The men stopped abruptly as someone knocked on what appeared to be a wall.

Two knocks... a tap ...three knocks.

Randy and Chris looked at Tanner who was staring at the wall. They didn't understand why he started laughing.

“That old man was crazy as a loon ...smart.” Vin said as he reached for a ring and pulled on it. In front of him a wall opened.

“Hey Sarge! Long time no see. We have three bales of straw here and a horse that is anxious to see you.”

Larabee was well aware that everyone ignored his presence. That was fine with him. He was learning things about his sniper that weren't written in any report.

An hour later the horse was bedded down and snuggling under Tanner's arm. Crowbar had chosen the lower bunk and Chris had lost track of the man named Spider.

Stepping out of the box stall, Vin said, “Spider... you going to sleep up there tonight?”

Chris Larabee looked around and was shocked to discover the man was on the ceiling.

“Hell, Sarge, no one is going to look up for someone. I'll just settle in that corner over there. It is in the shadows. Take that creepy blond in black with you. Don't want him scaring Sprinkles.”

=-=-=-=-

Emerging back into the kitchen, Vin found Mrs. Monte and Rachel in a quiet discussion.

“Gentlemen!” Mrs Monte said happily. “There is a buffet lunch in the dining room, go help yourself.”

“Follow me Chris,” Randy said as Vin stopped to talk to the ladies.

Tanner watched the two men leave.

“Has Judge Rayburn arrived?”

“He is in the library, Vin,” Rachel answered wondering why the man was here.

“I had Randy call him. There is a threat against Sprinkles ..and against me racing on Sunday. Someone has bet heavily against us. If it is okay with you, darlin'... the Judge will quietly marry us tonight with Mrs. Monte and Jeep as witnesses. Then tomorrow it will be a recommitment ceremony.”

Rachel grinned. “So, if anyone tries to stop the ceremony tomorrow .. we'll already be wed. So glad you are back in my life, Tex. Let's do it.”

-=-=-=-

Larabee was on his second trip down the buffet line when he noticed Vin never came out of the kitchen.

“JD. Ezra. Have you seen Vin?” Larabee asked quietly.

“I believe Mr. Tanner was talking with that man named Jeep down one of those halls. You missed the tour of this castle, Mr. Larabee. Hidden passage ways. Huge rooms with tapestry on the walls. A truly amazing place.”

“Chris!” JD exclaimed a little too loudly. “Down there by the library. With that Army man.”

“Army Intelligence? What the hell are they doing here?”

“Possibly for protection,” Standish replied. “Mr. Jackson said there is a threat against the horse Mr. Tanner is driving. That may mean that Mr. Tanner's life has been threatened also.”

His food forgotten, Chris dropped his plate down on the nearest table and stalked toward the Library.

The Army Major was suddenly in Larabee's face as Vin answered his beeping phone.

“Yeah, Spider.”

“ _She is bedded down. Her head is on that pillow we made with one of your old shirts. She really likes that. Was pushing it around the stall until she found just the right spot. She is good for the night.”_

“Good. Play it by ear in the morning. The wedding is set for eleven. There will be people arriving all morning, get her to the exercise track early. Jesu will be there around six. We need to run some laps with her before she has to leave for the track. Check with Jesu on when she needs to be at the track. It used to be 24 hours before the race."

“ _Jesu was here earlier. We found a good grove of trees that will hide her well during the wedding and the reception."_

“Good, see you in the morning.”

Vin pocketed his phone. Looking up, he saw the face off between the Army and ATF. “What's going on?”

“Larabee has just informed me that you cannot drive on Sunday. He will not allow it.” Major Blackfoot informed his former sniper.

“Larabee is a visitor. He has no opinion or authority here. Plus, he won't be at the track.”

“Vin, there is no way...”

“I don't want to lose you either, Chris. Dimintri is circulating nude pictures of you from the Navy to a variety of people. You go to the track... you could wake up in a foreign country.”

“ _If you are taking your chances with a sniper... I'll take my chances against that. Rachel said they have a box.”_

_"It's not bullet proof, Chris.”_

Major Blackfoot watched the two men carry on their silent conversation. Finally he decided to end it.

“Okay, you two. Enough of that. I'll contact the Chicago ATF office and get some backup for Larabee. We already have US Marshal's and Army Rangers that will be on the ground and in the air on Sunday. Plus Vin will be wearing a headset so he can let us know if anyone is shooting at him or a laser is tracking him.”

“Major?” Tanner rasped quietly. Vin knew something had been bugging the man all night.

“Your father will be watching the race from his office in New York...”

“My father died in Vietnam. Whoever this man is, he is NOT my father. If he thinks he is.. I want to see a DNA test that proves it."

Turning, Vin looked at Chris asking, “Where is JD?”

Vin checked with Rachel to make sure the computer cubby was still in the same place before he went to find JD. Not finding the computer geek, Vin pulled his phone and called him.

“Know where the Library is? Good, meet me there. Bring your laptop.”

“Vin, this is the coolest house ever!” JD declared as he watched Vin twist something on the front of the door.

-Do Not Disturb- in big bold letters appeared on the front of the door.

Once inside Tanner hurried to a corner. “Come! I have work for you."

John Daniel Dunne's mouth dropped opened as Vin reached up to what appeared to be a picture of keys and dials. Slowly the wall opened up. JD gawked at the computers, monitors and phones. Two men turned to see who was coming in.

“Hey Mike! This the computer geek that works with you?”

Before Vin could answer an odd alarm sounded on his phone. Looking at the image, he answered saying, “Mike Tanner.”

_"You sure you want this kid blabbing to Larabee about everything here. He hasn't shut up since he's been on a house tour.”_

Closing the phone, Vin looked at JD's wide-eyed face. “JD. This is the farm's security detail. I'm going to ask you to do something and you absolutely cannot tell Chris or Buck.”

“Chris is already worried you're going to get shot driving on Sunday. He tried to get Buck to help him talk you out of it. Buck's been talking to a lady for an hour that he remembers dating in the Navy. And her teenage son, he says, looks a lot like him. The kid said his dad was a Navy man but his mom didn't know who....”

Vin gave a nod and a man dressed in fatigues appeared out of nowhere. Picking up Dunne he carried him toward the library's door.

“HEY! PUT ME DOWN. I'M NOT A DOLL.”

The library door open and closed. Agent Dunne found himself standing in the hall alone.

-=-=-=-=-

Tanner looked at the man who re-entered the secure area.

“Haven't you made Major yet?”

“I took early retirement about five years ago. You talked so much about this place, I decided to investigate. Talked with Jackson and found out the place had no security. The old man didn't trust computers or much of anything except his chosen few. Jackson used some 'funds' to have Rangeman Security secretly come in and set this up. Updated last year. We can go anywhere. There are cameras everywhere. Some in broad daylight, some hidden. What do you need?”

“I know the man in the corner. Who are these guys?” Vin asked pointing to two in front of three consoles.

Vin gawked as the men turned toward him. “Good grief! You brought your geeks with you?”

“Sit over there, Vin,” his old Captain said.

“When the old man died and Rachel discovered how much money was stashed away, she called Ranger. He came down and put this together. We have four others. Two, you probably know also. What do you need done?”

“Jackson just told me 'my father' would be watching the race in a high rise in New York City? I was told he died in Vietnam. I want you to find his death certificate. I know my mother received a letter saying he was MIA, presumed dead. All her personal things disappeared from our apartment when she died. I lived for a while with her step-grandfather. But since I wasn't full-blooded Cherokee, I couldn't stay with him."

"My father's name was Matthew V. Tanner. I'm thinking his middle name was Vincent, but don't know that for sure."

The man in the corner, actually up a few steps to a landing, stood up slowly.

“Cap. Go get Rachel. She needs to know this too.”

Blackie waited until the man left to explain.

“At Ranger's request, we've been keeping our own file on this man in New York. His name is Jerome Vincent Tanner. We have an image we took off a hospital security camera shortly after your birth. Then we have an image of this Jerome with your mother. There is something wrong with one of them. Maybe your eagle eyes can pick it up."

Both men turned at the sound of Rachel asking where Tanner was.

“Vin! Chris is looking for you. What is going on here? Is there a problem?”

“Mrs. Tanner, please have a seat next to your husband.”

As Rachel sat, she whispered, “Are you in trouble?”

Blackie looked at the radiant owner of the Dykstra farm. "He is not in trouble.”

Blackie turned to the computer in front of him and keyed up some images. A man and a woman came up.

“That's my mother,” Vin squawked.

“This is the man that claims to be your father. Have you seen him before?” Blackie asked.

“No.” Tanner answered.

Rachel stared at the man. “Can you make his image bigger?” She gasped as she recognized the man.

“He came here the day after you and Sprinkles set that track record for fastest time ever. He was looking for Vin Tanner. Every one he talked to said the driver's name was Mike Tanner. They didn't know any Vin Tanner. Far as I know, he never talked to father.”

Blackie smiled. “Someone here evidently served with Ranger. They called him about the man. Because of what you did in the Army, Vin, Ranger has been keeping track of the man ever since.”

Another image came up on the screen of a woman in a hospital bed holding a baby wrapped in a blue blanket. Next to the bed stood a proud father in an older Army officer's uniform.

"This is who we think is your father, not Jerome Tanner. I have Lance going through Army death certificates to see what we can find. We, also, need to know why Jerome Tanner is saying he is your father."

Lance raised his hand... "Coming up is the other picture of the woman and the baby. Falcon, see if you can see the difference between this one and the man in uniform."

Vin stared at both images, taking in every detail. then he started laughing.

"Rachel, do you see it?"

"I don't."

"Okay. Look at the Army man. He is standing close to the bed. His arm is extended behind her pillow, his hand touching the back of her neck. The other man's arm is straight down. Can you bring up the Army man's face?"

"Holy shit, Vin! He is your twin."

"Okay. This is Jerome, a few years ago. Tell me why this one looks familiar? A couple of your Rangers have stared at this image.”

“Oh man... My squad was the backup for Special Forces who tried to free a diplomat and three businessmen taken hostage by some rebels in Iran. We couldn't get to them without being captured. I'm pretty damn sure he was one of them.”

Rachel touched Vin's hand. “I think he was a negotiator for the State Department when I was small. I think... I think Aunt Lucy knows him.”

“Blackie, can you print out both of these? Lucy will be here for breakfast. I'll ask her then. Right now though, Mrs. Tanner and I are wading through whoever is still up and then heading up to the turret and locking the door.”

“Vin. We don't have a camera where Sprinkles is.” Rachel said quietly.

“I trust the two men with her … 100%. But it's Jackson I'm not so sure about now. Is there a camera in the kitchen elevator?”

“Yes. Let me bring it and.... what the hell is Jackson doing with Dr. Witsholl? He was disbarred three years ago.”

“Can you stop it?” Vin asked.

“I sure the hell can!” Blackie growled. Standing he turned to a box on the wall behind him and pushed three buttons.

The group watched the car jerked to a stop.

“ _What the hell Jackson! You said this was a safe entry. This serum only lasts another hour or so. You want to see your son alive, you better get this thing moving.” Shouted Dr. Witsholl._

"Randy's got a son?" Vin questioned. "I thought his wife and son were killed in that freeway pileup."

"His wife was killed, Vin. His son broke his back. He's paralyzed. Has a motorized wheelchair and a special van."

"Put Randy Jackson up on your FBI page," Vin suggested.

_[ Randy Jackson. DeKalb, Illinois. Foreman-Manager of Dykstra Horse Farm. Reliable undercover agent for ten years. Wife died. Son injured. Accident still under investigation. Son missing ..48 hours now. if you have information on Randall Jackson or his father, Randy Jackson please call this number...]_

_Tanner quickly pulled out his phone and punched in the numbers._

“This is ATF Agent Vin Tanner. Patch me through to the group that manages Randy Jackson.”

“ _Hang on, sir.”_

“ _Hey, Tanner. What are you doing in Chicago?”_

“Marty? Hell, what are you doing in Chicago? I have Randy Jackson trapped in an elevator here with a disbarred veterinarian. They have serum to kill our horse. There is another man with them. The man with them may have harmed Jackson's son."

“ _Heavy set. Curly black hair.”_

“Yes.”

“ _The Vet's enforcer, there to take out anyone guarding the horse. Where are you? I can have a team there in twenty minutes.”_

“I have two Army Rangers guarding the horse. I will alert them. Everything said in the elevator is on video. We will make you a copy. One of the Rangers down with the horse was an interrogator. By the time you arrive, hopefully we'll know where Randall is. We are in the big house ... the castle. Security will let you in.”

Vin pulled his headset down. “Crow. Spidey.”

“ _Everything is calm, boss.”_

“Three men in the elevator. A bad veterinarian with serum to kill our horse. Randy Jackson. And an enforcer that works for the unlicensed doctor. That enforcer said he took care of Jackson's paralyzed son. Need your skills Crowbar to find that son.”

“ _Give us five minutes to set up the net. Sprinkles is snoozing on her pillow out of sight.”_

“Snoozing on a pillow? Our horse?” Rachel inquired.

The three security men burst out laughing.

“It seems, Rachel, that Sprinkles is in love with Vin. To calm her down, now that he is back, we had to put two of his old shirts around a pillow. When the lights come up, I'll show you.”

There was a yelp in the elevator as it started its descent. Those in security calmly watched the take down.

-=-=-=-

“What the hell, no lights?” Groaned the enforcer as a clap was heard.

The heavy set man rushed toward the man he saw, leaving the doctor alone and unprotected. Another clap brought the lights up.

Jackson spun around as the net dropped over him and the doctor. “Crowbar! It's Jackson.”

Crowbar, wearing steel tipped boots, brought the enforcer to his knees with a sharp kick to the groin. It was over in minutes.

On the ground, tangled in the net, Randy Jackson stared at the syringe stuck in the doctor's thigh.

-=-=-=-=-=

Rachel and Vin were just starting up the stairs to the turret when Larabee came out of a room.

“Where the hell have you been, Vin? We need to talk about this race. Jackson says there is going to be a hit on you.”

“Jacks is busy helping the FBI. My bride and I are going to bed. I'll see you at breakfast.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 


	3. Lucy

  
  


An alarm on his phone brought Vin awake. It took him a few seconds to remember where he was. Slowly turning, he reached to the floor to retrieve the thing and turn it off.

"What time is it?" Rachel moaned. "Didn't we just get here?"

"Six a.m., Rach. Long day ahead. We better shower separately or we'll never make breakfast."

"You first. I'm stayin' here for a bit."

Ten minutes later, Vin was dressed in worn jeans and two long sleeve shirts he had found in the closet. He had also found all the clothes he'd left at the farm during his bounty hunting days.

"Rachel! Time to get up!" Vin barked loudly.

Rachel Dykstra Tanner sat up abruptly. The sheet dropped to her waist.

"Shit!" Vin rasped. "We're both going to be late for breakfast."

-=-=-=-

Mr and Mrs Tanner walked into the castle's kitchen thirty minutes late. No one said a word. Looking around, Vin didn't see any of his team.

"Are any of the Denver crew up yet?"

"Mr. Larabee was here at six. He did not eat. Asked a lot of questions, which I did not answer," Lucy replied.

"That man has a real chip on his shoulder. How can you work with him?" Lucy wanted to know.

"I'm taking my breakfast into security. If Larabee roars back in, you haven't seen me. Did Jackson's son get rescued?"

"Yes!” Mrs. Monte replied coming up behind Lucy. “State Police found where he was shoved off the road. It was a good thing that van of his was built the way it was. Saved his life," Mrs. Monte explained as she piled bacon, toast, eggs, and two donuts on Vin's plate.

"Rachel's going to need two bodyguards..."

"We're taking care of her, don't worry!" Lucy said, cutting him off.

"She is going to be protected by Federal Marshal's or the Army, Lucy. NOT, your man Jerome!! Who, by the way, is not my father."

Vin picked up his plate and headed down the hall to the library.

Rachel made a bacon sandwich out of two pieces of buttered toast and four slices of crisp bacon. She picked up a small bowl of blueberries and a glass of orange juice before following her husband's path.

"Rachel! I don't think he's going to need you there," Lucy said in a loud voice.

"Are you really my Aunt Lucy? Or some clone that has been put in?"

The library door opened just as Rachel approached. She smiled at the Army Captain as she breezed by.

"Is that really my Aunt? She seems totally different today."

"They are waiting for you...."

-=-=-=-=-

Out on the exercise track Chris Larabee leaned against the rail and watched Sprinkles trot between two other horses. Horses that had a sulky behind them.

"Shouldn't she have something behind her?" Larabee asked.

"She should, yes. However, she will not tolerate one unless Vin is one of the hands touching her. It is the weirdest thing.... Of all the trotters we've had come through here, she is the only one who got attached to someone."

Looking at his watch, Jackson said, "Unless something came up this morning, Mike should be along shortly."

Chris' head swung around as Jackson answered his phone saying, "Sure Mike. Okay. I'll send Jesu up."

"You called him Vin last night, and now it's Mike. Why not just Vin?" Larabee asked.

"He wanted his bounty hunting job separate from the track. Jesu is the one who discovered Vin's middle name was Michael. So any newbie that came on board, he was introduced as Mike Tanner. Soon everyone except Rachel and Old Man Dykstra called him Mike."

-=-=-=-

"What do you have Blackie?" Vin asked as he finished off most of his breakfast.

"The night crew found some interesting things. One .. a death certificate for Lt. Matthew Tanner. There is a tombstone in a Texas National Cemetery ...however, it only lists a name. It does not list year of birth or year of death."

"He's an expendable soldier?"

"We're not sure yet. There is or was a Matt Tanner working at a nearby Veterans Hospital. He disappeared three years ago, about the same time this stone appeared. We are trying to get in touch with the manager of the cemetery.”

“The second thing we have learned is ... there was a Jerome Vincent Tanner. He was the oldest brother of Matthew. He died about three years ago. We don't know if both these deaths are connected or not.

“The present Jerome is too young to be the older brother. We have found some pictures of the older Jerome with a woman and we want both of you to look at them. Maybe you will recognize her."

Rachel gasped as the first two pictures came up of a woman in an evening gown and a man in a tux.

"Oh my god! That is Aunt Lucy! She has that picture in her bedroom. She said it was someone she loved but couldn't marry."

"Well," Blackie started. "That answers our second question. Who was the woman Jerome loved. The date on this picture indicates Lucy is in her late sixties or early seventies. The Lucy in the kitchen is not that old.”

“What we have also discovered, Vin, is your father's family was quite wealthy. Matthew didn't appear to be interested in that old money and joined the Army. If Jerome is related, it would have to be through his uncle or father. Providing, he is related to the older Jerome Tanner.”

“Maybe Lucy knows how this Jerome is related to Matthew. We know that Matthew has blue eyes. We have put your image next to that hospital image, Vin, and you two could be twins. We have found no link to the two through ancestry links. The Mormon ancestry page, one of the best in the country, does not show them as being related."

“I will call the Pentagon,” Blackie continued. “See if this death certificate is real. I have a feeling all this revolves around family money. We have to find out when Jerome died. If he was married. Did he have any children. And we have to find Matthew.”

Rachel gasped, “Maybe Aunt Lucy knew Matthew...that woman in the kitchen is not my Aunt.”

"Oh hell! I have to get out to the track. Plus in two hours we are suppose to get married again.”

“Again?” Blackie and the Major quipped.

“I figured you guys taped that. Check the library tape from last night. Rachel.”

“I am staying, Vin. If Lucy is missing, I'm the only one that knows how to sneak into her house. Maybe Matthew is there too. Her house is on the edge of the farm. There are two ways to get in. One is through the woods.”

-=-=-

“Mrs. Monte... any donuts I can eat on the way to the track?”

“I'll put some in a bag for you, Vin. It will just take a few minutes.”

Vin turned to fill his thermos with coffee and came face to face with Lucy. He stared at her features. Her eyes.. her nose. _Plastic surgery lines at the hairline. Must be a lot of money involved._

“They are right. You do look like her.”

“Her?”

“My mother. Your hair is different. But she had pale blue eyes too. I can see why Jerome fell in love with you.”

“He visited every orphanage,” Lucy started as though reciting a script. “Homes for lost boys. No one knew a Michael Vincent Tanner. He decided if you and she were dead, he might as well be. So we buried Matthew Tanner and he became Jerome Vincent Tanner.”

Vin said nothing as he watched Blackie, Rachel and the Major stop behind Lucy.

“I called him when you were racing. I forgot to tell him you went by Mike.”

“Next time you talk with him would you ask him when my birthday is? I have no clue how old I am.. or when I was born.”

“What?” Lucy gasped in a strangled voice.

“I had to get a notarized letter from a friend of my mother's, to say I was born in Texas so I could get into the Army.”

“Vin. You better get to the track. And we have agreed with Rachel. Everyone knew the wedding was going to be private, so we will just go with the reception. Maybe... you will be racing the horse while people arrive...”

“That's not until....HOLY CRAP look what time it is.”

-=-=-=-=-

“Hey, Crowbar, you driving me?” Vin asked as he set the bag of donuts and his thermos in a box between the seats of the Jeep.

“I am. Spider opted to stay in the walk-out. We have a feeling someone may want to sneak in there and plant something.”

“Did you notice anything odd about Lucy this morning?” Vin asked as he sipped his coffee.

“I came up to get breakfast for Spider and I and she wanted to know who the hell I was and how I got in the house!”

Vin pulled out his phone and called Blackie, letting him know his theory is right.

“Take Rachel with you to Lucy's house. She knows where the key is hidden. We need to find out if there is another Jerome or this one is on the level.”

Then Vin called Mrs. Monte. “Mrs. M. Talk to me like I'm a church lady. That Lucy is a fake. Disable her. Put her in a closet she can't get out of. Take her phone away.”

“ _Why yes, Mrs. Harvey. I would be glad to help with that but please... not until after the reception. Oh Lucy, would you help me with this. Mrs. Harvey, I will call you later. Sure, no problem.”_

Vin continued to listen and was startled when he heard a woman scream.

“Mrs. Monte!”

“ _I'm fine, Vin. I shoved her down the laundry chute. It is locked at the bottom. She can't get out. She might get some sheets on top of her. She will be ready for pickup any time, just let me know.”_

Crowbar looked at Vin and burst out laughing. “Don't mess with the housekeeper and the cook. That lady runs that house like a tight ship.”

“Pull up next to Jackson's truck. Ignore Larabee. Don't give him any answers.”

-=-=-=-=-=

“Jackson! Have Jesu bring up her gear. Let's get our girl running. I'll take her once around the track to warm up. Get the starting gate out. Let's show this crowd what this girl can do.”

“That Major...”

“Major Blackfoot.”

“Yes. He said that horse soldiers were going to be guarding Sprinkles from here to the track and will be on guard all night, plus before and after the race.”

“Native American soldiers. They can hear and see things we cannot.”

“I told the Major that Jesu would be there also. But these men have a way with horses. We will just have to see how she reacts. I served with the Major, Jacks. I trust him.”

-=-=-=-=

Rachel sat in a black van with several men in black. She was getting a glimpse of what Vin must have done in the Army. And maybe as a Federal agent.

“Anyone have a throw away phone,” The Captain asked.

Two were handed to him. He took the black one.

Coding in a precinct number, the group listened to his call.

“Hey! This here is Mr. Hayes. I take a shortcut past Miss Lucy's house and this here white van is still here. Been here for three days. No writin' on the sides. The plates are bent. Holy shit! The driver's taking pictures of me! I am out'a here. If your guys are undercover they ain't doing a very good job.”

As soon as the call ended, Rachel pointed to a small narrow trail. “Take that. Our ATV's go through there all the time. Park in the woods. We can see the back of the house. I'll explain how we get in.”

“How do we get in, Rachel?

“Captain. That house is a maze. I need to go also.”

“Draw us a map. If there are men inside, no way do we want Tanner's wrath if you get injured.”

“Cops coming. Hear the sirens? Let's go.”

“Gentlemen... I have the only key.”

-=-=-=-

Team 7 stood along the rail and watched their sniper check every strap, buckle, lead that was attached to the horse and the sulky.

Chris and Buck exchanged looks of worry.

“Man, it is so cool,” JD rasped. “How fast do you think the horse runs? Thirty miles an hour? Forty?”

Vin walked up to the driver of the starting gate and asked to use his speaker.

A whistle shot through the air and then Vin/Mike's voice was heard.

“Sprinkles hasn't run flat out in a few years. So I will take her around once to loosen her up. Then the starting gate will come up. Our four others here and my girl... will give you a little race.”

-=-=-=-=

Rachel stood with Captain as he used sign language to explain where to search. No one was found in the front rooms or the kitchen area. The kitchen didn't show any signs of being used.

Rachel drew a map showing the bedrooms and looked up sharply at the officer.

In a bare whisper, she said, “There is a bomb shelter in the basement.'

“Check these bedrooms. Then two stay up here. Rachel will come with me to ID anyone we find below.”

-=-=-=-

Mike/Vin talked to the four other drivers, shaking their hands as he did so. Then he eased up into the familiar seat behind his horse.

One slow trot around the half mile circle. He came up in the middle of the horses at the moving starting gate. The gate moved slowly at first, then picked up speed. Soon it was driving along the opposite side as the horses zipped past.

The other drivers did as instructed, trying to box Mike in. But Sprinkles had none of that. Without much effort on Mike's part, the trotter was off at break neck speed. Those at the reception got a glimpse of the speed they would watch the next day.

-=-=-=-

Flashlights illuminated the basement. A coffin. One large steel door to the bomb shelter.

“Check the coffin first.”

Rachel gasped. “Aunt Lucy! OH MY GOD... is she alright?”

The paramedic lifted her gently to a sitting position. “Got oxygen here. Miss Lucy. Lucy.”

Lucy Dykstra gasped and tried to get away from the man holding her.

“Aunt Lucy. It's Rachel.”

“Rachel?” Lucy gasped looking around. “Matthew! You have to get Matthew out of there. There is only so much air. Hurry.”

The big steel door was checked for booby traps and then slowly opened. An unconscious Matthew Tanner was found inside. Two men lifted the unconscious man up and out.

“Close the coffin. Put that oxygen inside. Lucy, is there another way out besides the back door.”

“Cap,” the two men from upstairs rasped as they jogged down. “Hope there is another way out. Two cars just stopped in front.”

“This way,” Lucy ordered. “Single file.”

-=-=-=-

Mike Tanner slowed his horse to a slow trot. Though Sprinkles had other ideas. They ended up doing another slow trot around the half mile track. Only then did she allow an outrider to take her reins.

The starting gate truck rolled up next to Mike. “Get in. Got a call for you.”

“Thought you retired,” Mike said as he slid into the passenger seat.

“Miss Rachel gave me a package I couldn't refuse.”

'Probably because you own this rig and she didn't want to buy another one.”

“There is that,” the driver laughed.

Vin picked up the blinking phone. “Tanner.”

“ _We have rescued Aunt Lucy and an unconscious Matthew Tanner. We are coming into the walkout. Will the horse be using that?”_

“No. The horse has to be loaded soon for the track. They have to be there 24 hours ahead of the starting time. Needs to be cleaned though.”

“ _Spider has already spit shined the place. Our paramedic and a doctor will stay with him. FBI is picking up the fake Lucy and raiding Lucy's house. Please try to talk her into moving into this castle.”_

-=-=-=-=

Vin got out of the starting gate truck and into an SUV driven by Major Blackfoot.

“After that race, no one seems to know that you and Rachel weren't around. So, I'm taking you straight to the walkout. You have telepathy. You said your mother didn't, which means your father probably does. We think he is conscious but...”

“But after being held capture for three years... He doesn't know whether we are good guys or bad guys. I totally understand that. I've been having some recurring memories attack me. He was home on leave when I was three or four... hell, I don't even know my age. Anyway, I remember calling him 'papa'.”

-=-=-=-

Vin Tanner was shocked as he entered the walkout basement. The place looked like a triage center. Stepping into what was Sprinkles stall, Vin gawked at the mini emergency room.

“We couldn't trust taking him to a hospital, so we brought in a MASH unit.”

“Falcon!”

“Hey Doc, thought you were retiring to Arizona.”

“Came up to see a new grandchild. Got roped in here.”

“How is he?”

“Blood work is good. Heart is good. Has lost a bit of weight. A few weeks on your Colorado ranch with his grandson should build him up again.”

“But...”

“Would it be like ...when I was rescued? Didn't trust the sounds I was hearing.”

“When was the last time you saw him?”

“Hell, Doc..! I don't even know how old I am or when my birthday is?” Vin rasped.

“Take a guess.”

“Two. Three. I was walking... running. My mother called me a monkey.”

They all turned as the patient gasped. “You will be 28 on your birthday which is July 11.”

“Papa!” Vin rasped as he took his father's hand.

Over the next forty minutes, Vin Tanner gave a recording through mental telepathy of his father's kidnapping. With full descriptions of the men involved. The goal was the money of Jerome Vincent Tanner, who died a billionaire. His estate goes to his youngest living brother. He had no wife. No children. Matthew is the only living family member.”

Jerome Vincent changed his looks to look like a young Jerome Vincent Tanner, trying to claim he was the man's son. The fake Lucy was an actress who was getting tired of the game.

“ _Papa. You are safe now. I served under the Major with the Army Rangers. This big house belongs to my wife. I am an ATF agent in Denver, Colorado. My wife, Rachel, has just bought a ranch outside of Denver. YOU have a grandson, named Michael.”_

“ _A grandson?”_

Vin let go of his father's hand so he could reach for his ringing phone. Checking the number, he answered, “Agent Tanner.”

“ _Vin. Ryan, Team three. We are holding down the fort here. Your son Michael called the ATF emergency number. Said some cars were driving in and Miss Nettie didn't know them. We flew in and took command. My team will be here until you get back. What we learned is, they wanted to kidnap your son and hold him so you would throw the race tomorrow. I called the FBI. It seems Joseph Dimintri, the oldest son, wants to take over his father's empire. He will be arrested tonight at some fancy Chicago restaurant.”_

“Is Michael all right? And Miss Nettie.”

“ _They are good, Vin. Your son is a real clipper. Full of energy. Tomorrow... take the lead and don't look back.”_

“I'll do my best,” Vin replied.

“Vin.”

Tanner spun around. “Rachel.”

“Is Michael all right?”

“Our son spotted some strange cars on the road in front of Miss Nettie's. He dialed the emergency ATF number I put into his phone. Men who work for Joseph Dimintri. Joseph wants to take over his father's empire. The man will be arrested tonight during a big dinner at the Waldorf.”

“Joseph's men confessed?”

“From what Team Leader Ryan said, the captured men were told who the son belonged to. It seems they knew the penalty for attempting to kill a Federal agent. Did you get out to the reception?”

Rachel laughed. “I talked to four people. They all said it was wonderful to see us and the food was great. But what they like the most was seeing Sprinkles run again.”

“So, they do not know that Vin Tanner and Mike Tanner are one in the same.”

“They do not.”

“Okay you two... out of here. I have a patient that needs rest, meds and jello.”

“Not the green stuff!” Vin and Matthew rasped in unison.

-=-=-=-=

In the elevator Vin asked, “Any chance we could have dinner, just the two of us, in the turret?”

“There is a secret passageway from the kitchen up there. Dinner should be about ready. Let's see what we can find.”

The newlyweds found the kitchen counter laden with fried chicken, coleslaw, mixed fruit, Crispy french fries. Before they could plate up, Lucy appeared.

“We'd like a quiet dinner for two somewhere,” Vin said.

“That better be the turret. Agent Dunne is in the library with Buck Wilmington. Looks like Buck and that lady may connect. He grew up with no father. If that boy is his son, well, that boy will have a father. Here is a tray for you Vin. But remember, you have to weigh in, in the morning.”

“What if I spill this?” Tanner asked as he piled things on the oblong tray.

“OH give me that! I'll get you some containers,” Lucy ordered.

-=-=-=-

The two lovers quietly stepped into a passageway and started up a long stairway.

“You are sneaky, Agent Tanner. We have more food here than we originally had. A bucket of chicken wings. Drumsticks. Chicken breasts. Crispy french fries. Big container of mixed fresh fruit. Jelly filled donuts. I like the way you operate.”

  
  


_-=-=-=-=-=-_


	4. Supermen

  
  


4 a.m. Race Day

…At the Dykstra Horse Farm personnel are already active. Horses out. Feed out. Water tank full. Day crew getting orders.

...At the race track. Track crew making sure Mike has an extra set of driving gloves. Helmet with built in microphone. New light weight kevlar vest. All gear weighed in. Two Smith and Wesson throwing knives tucked into the pocket of the cart's seat. Sprinkles given a light rub down using Mike's old gloves.

5 a.m.

...The turret of the castle. Rachel slowly gets up to find the alarm that is going off. She wants her lover to rest a few more minutes. It's going to be a long tough day.

'It's under the bed, Rach. Shoved it there last night so I would have to get up to retrieve it.”

“I'm worried about your weigh in, Vin. You ate an awful lot last night.”

“I'll weigh in down at the barns this morning just to be sure. They have all my gear. Nathan has always been screamin' at me because I am under weight. I'll go light on breakfast, plus I will be skipping lunch. The last thing I want to do is pee my pants in the middle of the race.”

“Major Blackfoot said we need to check in with him when we're up,” Rachel reminded him as she pulled out clean underwear and a sport bra.

Vin stretched out all his muscles as he slowly got out of bed. He headed for a cold shower. No quickies this morning.

-=-=-=-=-

The newlyweds carefully walked down the secret passage way following the blue ribbon to the library.

“Whoever built this place really knew his stuff. Blue for the library. Red for the basement gym. Yellow for the kitchen. Here we are,” Vin stated looking at the end of the ribbon. “Now, do we knock or do you have a key?”

“I've never come into the library this way,” Rachel admitted as she leaned on the wall.

“OOF!” Rachel yelled as she fell into the library.

Vin stared as the wall closed and a bench appeared. “Hell, this could be fun.”

He jumped up onto the wooden bench, crossing his arms across his chest. Seconds later the thing turned again and he was facing his wife and Major Blackfoot.

Jumping down, he grinned at them saying, “That is cool.”

Major Blackfoot grinned back at his former sniper.

“A light breakfast is over there,” the Major instructed pointing to his left.

“There have been several meetings late into the night regarding this race. Security at the track is the tightest anyone has seen. The main entrances will have metal detectors that people have to walk through.”

Sipping his gut strong coffee, Vin offered.“IF there are snipers, they are already in. Probably have been in for a couple of days. We need to know who the drivers are. It's possible one of them will try to take me out or... go after my horse.”

“Vin!”

“Sir,” Tanner answered as his former Captain entered the library.

“Just got a call from one of my troops at the track. He said Jesu was putting two Smith & Wesson's in the pocket of the seat. Can ….”

“They are not guns, sir,” Vin quickly put in. “They are throwing knives. Someone brought up last night ...that it was possible one of the drivers might go after me. If a weapon is drawn on me, I can easily pull out one of those knives and toss it into him. Though that situation is highly unlikely, I like to be prepared.”

“I also think the sniper will be on a lower level, not on a roof. There will be news choppers in the air. Anyone with a rifle would be seen even if wearing a gunnie suit.”

“Gunnie suit?” Rachel questioned.

The Captain pulled out his phone and scrolled down through several pictures.

“Here is one. They come in white and brown, plus a variety of other nature colors.”

Rachel gasped. “I saw someone in one of those over near the barns.”

“When?” The three men barked.

“Yesterday before we went to Aunt Lucy's.”

“Where was he, Rachel?” Vin questioned suddenly alert.

“Over where the carts are stored.”

Vin pulled his phone out again and called Randy.

Vin barely got a description of the man out when Jackson barked, “I see that asshole I will shoot him myself! He was fired months ago. I do know what a gunnie suit is. I will check around here and Vin, I will call Jesu. He knows Sprinkles cart. He will detect any problem better than race security.”

“When do I have to be at the track, Jacks?”

“Race starts at one. You need to be here by eleven. Shower here. Dress and weigh in. Then you can relax. Your bodyguards already have clearance. Two are here... scary dudes if you ask me. And two are coming with you.”

“Scary dudes. Who are they?”

“Frog...”

“FROG? Thought he retired?” Vin yelped looking at the Major.

“He is a PI now,” Blackfoot responded. “Was one of the first that responded. Works privately for Notre Dame.”

“Ghost is the other one,” Jackson put in. “And he sure is one. He is there and then he's not.”

“They are good men, Jackson. I'll be there in about four hours. Want to spend some time with my horse.”

Tanner looked at the two Army officers he had served under. “How is Matthew this morning?”

-=-=-=-=-

Tanner and the Captain silently stepped into the kitchen elevator.

“You feeling all right this morning, Falcon?”

“My gut feeling is the shooter is one of the other drivers. Last night this horse wanted to just run. Today, I'll let her do that. Get out front and distance myself. The last thing I want to do is make my new wife a widow.”

“Matthew wants to go to the track. Get a view of each driver. See if he is part of the Vincent group that has held him for three years.”

The doors opened and the two men stepped out.

“Can he phsycially do that?” Vin asked looking around.

“You are a Tanner. What do you think?”

“He'll go whether he is healthy or not. Now I know where I got it, because I would go, healthy or not.”

“Falcon!” Doc said coming into Vin's face. “Talk to the man.”

“Talk to the man? Doc! I'm related to him. Remember when I climbed out that window … after you locked the door and told me to stay put. Can he walk?”

“DAMN STRAIGHT I CAN WALK!” Boomed the voice behind the doctor.

Doc spun around and stared at the man dressed in blue jeans and a light green Army shirt. “You Tanners are not indestructable, you know.”

“I thought we were Supermen. Aren't we Supermen, papa?”

“We are, my son. We definitely are.”

Looking around, Vin discovered that most of the emergency gear was packed up.

“Doc, one of my team mates upstairs wants to get a DNA done of a boy he thinks he is the father of. Could we do that in the next three days?”

“Does he want to be the father?”

“He grew up without a father, so... yes. And he remembers her. She dated three Navy SEALs and he was one of them.”

“We can draw the blood. Doesn't take a lot. From the boy as well as the mother. I'll take the samples into a lab in Chicago. I can fax the results to Blackfoot.”

-=-=-=-=-=

Going up in the kitchen elevator, Vin asked his father to casually hang around whoever was upstairs. Listen. See if he recognizes anyone.

“Whatever you do, do not leave with anyone,” Vin growled. “I just found you. Don't want to lose you again.”

Stepping out of the elevator, Buck Wilmington was the first person the two men saw.

“Hey Buck! This is my father, Matthew Tanner.”

“Glad to meet you, sir. Where have you been hiding?” Buck responded, shaking Matthew's hand.

“That's a long story, Buck. Where's Chris?”

“He left for the barns with Jackson early this morning.”

“Did he go alone?”

“Hey, Junior, he's a big boy.”

“Buck! That Italian mafia boss that came on the plane wants him. Wants him in a brothel. Has been circulating images of him... nude.”

Wilmington's jaw dropped open. “He's been acting weird ever since that man leered at him on the plane.”

“Would you really marry this woman if you are the boy's father?” Vin wanted to know. “What about your Black Book? We could auction it off.”

“No way. I'll burn it first. I dated MaryAnn for almost a month. The longest I've dated any woman. Great cook. Was a great lover. I don't think Chris and I are going to last, Vin. Whatever went on in the Navy with that Italian has Larabee acting weird. Yes... if that boy is my son, maybe the judge that married you, could marry us.”

“Okay. Go get the lady and the boy. I'll take you downstairs. They need blood samples from all of you. Doc will take it to a lab in Chicago and fax the results to Major Blackfoot.”

-=-=-=-=-

“Is it safe for you to be here with no bodyguards, Christopher?” Joey Diminitri questioned. His right hand gently caressed Larabee's buttocks.

“You slumming here?” Chris replied, his cock responding to the touch. “Heard your son, Joseph, got arrested last night. Young buck trying to takeover your empire?”

“You educate them and then they do stupid things. He tried to kidnap Tanner's son.”

Larabee spun around. “What?!”

“Smart kid, Vin has there. He called an ATF emergency number. All is well. But the jokers that got arrested are spilling their guts about Joseph, Jr. I told my lawyer, no plea bargain. That boy is going to jail.”

“You still a 'watcher' or do you partake since your wife was injured?” Chris asked turning his attention back to the horses in the field.

“Depends on the man I want. Not much to pick from around here. I'm looking at property up near Vegas. You go there much?”

“I have a ranch outside Denver. Don't have a need to go to Vegas. You need to get away from the high life. Away from the noise and the smog. You might find my ranch relaxing.”

“You got a barn?”

“Yup.”

“Make a sound proof room. Equip it with the toys you like … then give me a call,” Joey said with a grin. “I won't be watching. But I might bring along another man or two.”

“A man or two might cost you.”

“Send me a bill for the room.”

The two former adversaries stared at each other.

“What about Matilda? You find someone who can satisfy her?” Chris asked as a plan hatched in his head.

“She's paralyzed.”

“Her legs are. The rest of her isn't. Does she come to the races?”

“She does. We have a special....” Joey leered at him. “What are you suggesting?”

“You like to watch men have sex. What about watching your wife enjoy something you can't give her anymore. Give me directions to your box. And tell your goons not to mess with me. If you like what you see... she is part of the package we are putting together.

After a long moment Diminitri responded. “Deal.”

-=-=-=-=-

“Will you really marry my Mom if this proves you are my Dad?” Tyler asked as a bandaid was put on his finger.

“Darn right I will! I grew up without a dad. Don't know who he was and neither did my mother. If these results come in while we're still here … you think your mom will move to Denver? Vin and I are on the same team.”

“Denver? Mom's been doing an online interview with some big bank there. Come on, we have to find her. She went up to help Lucy. I guess after the race, lots of people are coming here.”

-=-=-=-=-

Matthew silently walked up to Major Blackfoot. In a bare whisper, he rasped, “That man in blue jeans and a purple shirt. He said he was the manager of that Texas cemetery. They took me there to show me my tombstone. His name is not on any web page. Nor is it listed on a directory when you walk into the offices.”

Blackfoot pulled out his phone and texted a message to security. _Get a facial recognition of the man in blue jeans and purple shirt. Through the FBI and the Pentagon._

“Come. I want you in our security computer section. You are staying here. We need you to ID people. We can pull them up and get security on the ground to capture them.”'

-=-=-=-

Vin spun around. He didn't see his father anywhere. _PAPA!!_

_Easy son. I'm in security with a bunch of computers. I'm staying here. Superman needs a rest._

_Don't scare me like that, Papa. I don't want to lose you again._

“Vin,” Buck Wilmington said softly.

Tanner turned to see Buck, Tyler and MaryAnn huddled in a group.

“What's up?”

“We just talked to Ezra,” MaryAnn began. “He said the bank that I've been skyping with has been looking for someone to fill this position for a long time. But no one wants to move to Denver. He knows the bank president. Said he would put a word in for me. And.. uh...”

“Oh come on, Mom. They want to get married, Vin. They compared notes on when they were together and the time frame fits. We figure it will take a week for the DNA test to....”

“That doctor down there is an ER doctor. Was head of a MASH unit in the Army. When he takes that to his old lab, they will stop everything and do it. It will be faxed to Major Blackfoot here. Probably before midnight. I'll leave a message for Judge Rayburn. I'm sure he'll be here after the race.”

“What about a place to live?” Tanner asked.

Buck grinned. “I called the manager of our old condo complex. The unit JD and I rented is still available. We'll be moving in there.”

“JD, still in the one bedroom down the street. Can he get a ride to work with you?

“He can”

-=-=-=-=-=

Walking into security, Vin asked if anyone had seen his wife

“She isn't with you? Oh hell!” Rasped the Captain.

They watched as three men scanned through security tapes.

“Here she is! With Lucy in the kitchen. Any chance we can keep her here during the race?”

Matthew smiled. “It looks like Lucy has got her kitchen helper. She wanted to convince her niece to stay at the ranch. Just exactly how many people are going to show up when you win this race?”

“Two hundred maybe. Some will bring food. It will be set up under some tents. And I will have to parade around with my horse. Not for long I hope. Who are the two bodyguards going with me to the track?”

“Crowbar and someone named Austin.”

“Austin is Spider's real name. He is staying here to guard the walkout.”

“Then we may have a problem,” the Captain responded.

“What about Jackson? He could wear a wire. Whoever tried to set him up, may try to contact him. You can listen in to everything he says.”

“Jackson will be going to the hospital to be with his son. They are going to watch the race from there. FBI is still guarding the boy.”

“What about US Marshals?”

Tanner spun around and stared at the Major. “What about one of your Comanche soldiers? No one would understand what we were talking about.”

“You speak Comanche?” The Major gasped.

“Hell yes! Cherokee too.”

Once it was settled who was going to guard him, Vin went in search of his wife.

-=-=-=-

“Aunt Lucy, I insist you move into this castle. Turn that other place over to someone and have tours go through it. It is the original house on the farm. You need a map to go through all those rooms.”

“Why not turn it over to the Historical Society if it is the original house?” Vin suggested. “They would put a marker out in front on the history of it. When it was built.”

“That is a wonderful idea?” Rachel gushed. 'Plus you will want to spend some time with us in Colorado, I'm sure.”

“Rachel, I want you to stay here. Too much going on at the track. Don't want to worry about...” His words were stopped by her hand touching his mouth.

“Lucy has convinced me that I need to stay here. The Captain also explained that every agency was concentrating on you and the horse. Every water bucket going into the stall is being tested for poison. Now I understand why the Racing Commission wanted to cancel the race.”

“Team Seven is also staying here, Vin,” Lucy explained. “Josiah already has some of his super hot chili cooking. So your team will protect us also. Go pick up Crowbar and get with Randy. If you got to the track before you're expected, it might throw the bad guys off.”

-=-=-=-=-

As Vin and Randy headed in opposite directions, Matthew Tanner asked security to pull up the drivers of the race.

“You remember something?”

“Just now, watching Vin put on those gloves. One of the men who came to the house was always wearing similar gloves.”

Slowly scrolling through the five drivers, Matthew's eyes took in each detail.

“THAT ONE! The one with the slight limp.”

Captain called Vin.

“ _Yeah. I know him. He broke his leg in a sulky accident.”_

“Matthew has identified him as coming to the house where he was held. We're getting Lucy in here to get her...”

“This better be important,” Lucy barked coming into the security room. “What the hell is he doing there? He was disbarred from driving three years ago! Call the President of the Racing Commission.”

The Captain called Major Blackfoot who was following Tanner and updated him on the situation.

Blackfoot took the information and got the phone numbers, though he doubted they could do anything at this late date. He called his Horse soldiers. Told them to be alert as the horses went onto the track. The switch of drivers might happen there. He would wait until they arrived at the track to inform Vin.

-=-=-=-

Major Blackfoot followed Mike/Vin Tanner all the way to the barns. Stood outside while he showered and changed into his racing gear. Watched while he was weighed and talked with Jesu.

“Major, what's up?” Vin asked.

Looking at Jesu, the officer asked, “Do you know a driver named Hansen that was disbarred?”

“Hell yes. He better not show up here.”

“He is already here. Appears to be one of the drivers.”

Jesu pulled his phone and spoke in rapid Spanish.

Blackfoot looked at Falcon.

“He is telling the steward that checks every driver that Hanson has slipped in and is planning on driving someone's horse. Whether they catch him is another matter. Come on. Marty brought a Kevlar vest. Let's get me weighed in with it. See if I am under the weight. That will stop a dart.”

“You think that is what he'll use?”

“Too much going on to shoot. You need both hands on the reins. But a dart you can blow. Let's go.”

Everyone was surprised when Vin weighed four pounds under the necessary weight with the bullet proof Kevlar vest.

-=-=-=-  
  


“OKAY, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. HORSES ARE WARMING UP ON THE TRACK. THIS RACE WILL START IN FIVE MINUTES. BETTING WINDOWS ARE CLOSING NOW. DRIVERS ARE READY. STARTING GATE IS ROLLING.”

Into his mike, Vin spoke. “Hansen is number five. He has the outside lane. I will be taking the lead and holding it. Sprinkles wants to run. I'm letting her.”  
  


“THE STARTING GATE IS ROLLING AND THEY ARE OFF....I have just been informed that Number 5's driver was disbarred three years ago. That horse, no matter where he places, has been disqualified.”  
  


“SPRINKLES HAS TAKEN THE LEAD. HOLY COW ...LOOK AT HER … SHE IS FLYING. NO WAY WILL ANYONE CATCH HER. MIKE TANNER IS LETTING HER GO. WHAT A BEAUTY.

“ROLLING THUNDER IS IN THE NUMBER TWO SPOT. SIX LENGTHS BEHIND THE LEADER. THEN COMES PRINCESS DEAR, SPOT ON TWO AND FINALLY NUMBER FIVE, COMMANDER.

“NO CONTEST HERE FOLKS, THE LEADER IS SPRINKLES SHE IS COMING DOWN THE HOME STRETCH.... HOLY COW! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. SHE HAS BEAT HER OWN RECORD. A MILE AND A HALF IN ONE MINUTE, FORTY-TWO SECONDS.

“ _Papa... Superman and his horse win again!”_  
  
  


-=-=-=-=-=-

 


	5. Larabee

 

Three US Marshals watched Chris Larabee walk through the crowd.

“What the hell is Larabee doing here? He's alone. No team. No bodyguards. Follow him.”

The two Marshals heard the line up of the race and knew they were going to miss it. Though they knew it would play on the news for hours.

“Hell! This is Joey Dimintri's box. What the hell is Larabee doing here?”

-=-=-=-

Chris Larabee stopped in front of two mean looking Italian enforcers.

“I'm here to see Joey. Ask him to come down.”

The two men stared at him. Finally one pulled out a phone talking briefly in Italian. Seconds later, the mafia king jogged down the stairway and greeted Larabee warmly.

“Being followed by US Marshals,” Chris explained. “Make a big show of greeting an old Navy friend.”

“Christopher! You have changed a lot since Navy days. Still up to your old tricks, are you? Come on up and meet my wife! She went to the same college as your Sarah.”

The Marshals watched Larabee follow Dimintri up the stairs and disappear through a door at the top.

“An old Navy buddy? Maybe Larabee doesn't know what his Navy bud does now.”

“I will call it in. You better hang out here just to be sure he isn't carried out in a body bag.”

=-=-=-=-

Chris Larabee stood in awe of the layout of Joey's private view of the racetrack. Standish would love it. Chris moved closer to the large viewing window and watched his sniper win the race. Heard the shouting of the announcer.

“Chris!” A seductive female voice said behind him. A voice that sounded very familiar. Turning, Chris was shocked to see Sarah's former college roommate. A very sexy lady he'd carried on with before dating Sarah.

“Maddy?”

Maddy Sloane rolled forward in an odd looking upright wheelchair.

“When Joey said he was bringing me an old Navy stud, I had a totally different vision. But you... I will definitely take. I only recently learned of Sarah and Adam's deaths. I am so sorry. She was a wonderful woman.”

“You two know each other,” Joey Dimintri growled, stepping between the two.

“Joey...,” Maddy cooed. “I was known as Maddy Sloane in college. I used my mother's maiden name. I couldn't use Capone now, could I? Chris' wife and I were college roommates for two years. I know this sexy man. Cannot wait to get him in my bed.”

“I'll find someone else,” Joey started.

“You certainly will not, Joseph Senior!” Maddy barked. “I want this man in my bed. And I will personally oversee what he is going to do in his barn. You already gave him your word. What will people out there say,” Maddy groused waving a hand. “If they find out you aren't good at your word. NO. It is my money that is going to be used. Now... go sit and watch the replay of the race. Then put on your monitor and earphones. When you are hot... Chris will take care of you... if I am done with him.”

-=-=-=-=-

“Tanner!”

Vin turned to see a US Marshal standing at the entrance to the grooming area.

“Jesu. Use those fuzzy cotton gloves to rub her down. Then walk her again. Check around her... shit! Check her legs... they might have ….darted her...”

“JACKSON! GET THE VET IN HERE!”

The Marshal stepped aside as four people raced into the area.

The Marshal stood quietly several feet away from Vin Tanner and still he could hear the man's low growl.

Looking up, Jackson yelled, “JESU! GET THE VEST MIKE WAS WEARING!”

Vin/Mike moved off the wall as his racing jacket and Kevlar vest was brought up from the truck.

“Looks like the needle hit your vest at the shoulder, broke off and got caught in the harness. The vial is empty. Probably sprayed out,” The veterinarian explained.

“Who was ...” the man started. Then he called the Steward and asked to have the beginning of the race played on a monitor in the area.

Vin/Mike took the Steward's phone and asked that they play it frame by frame.

“THERE!” Jesu yelped. “He is left handed. There... as Hanson started around you. .. he was having trouble with his horse. But still got it off. I thought darts had to be blown out or is that just in the movies?”

“I'll take care of the arrest,” the Marshal stated tightly.

Tanner stepped up to the man saying, “No one here knows what my real job is. For all they know I am still a bounty hunter. You can only arrest him for attempting to stop ...kill a driver and a horse. And we have to see what was in that vial.”

“No one here knows?”

“Jackson only. Everyone that works at Dykstra Farms still thinks I am a bounty hunter. They also know I was an Army Ranger.”

“Okay. First we have to find the man.”

-=-=-=-

“Oh Chrisss... you don't how good it feels to have a man in you... or maybe you do. Are you and Buck together?” Maddy Sloane Capone Dimintri laughed.

“We were. But...it ran...oh shit, Maddy, can we talk about that later. You are so damn hot. I can't hold it much longer,” Chris moaned as he laid her back on the bed and hovered over her.

In the other room, Joey Dimintri Senior sat with his mouth hanging open as he watched Larabee enter his wife's body. Matilda was bouncing....riding his exquisite hard cock. He couldn't hear what they were saying. What he saw made him hard as a rock and before he could move he was coming in his two thousand dollar pants.

-=-=-=-

“Tanner.”

“Yes sir.”

“Looks like most of the liquid ran down the vest and was absorbed by your jacket. I'm taking both to the lab to see if it was a fatal substance or not. It doesn't look like Sprinkles got any of it. But I am alerting her veterinarian and we both will keep watch over her.”

“We had her in a special place ..not the barns.. before the race. We'll put her back in there. It is out of the way of horse and people traffic.”

'Good. Best to keep her isolated, just in case. It was a good race, Mike. You might think about timing her against her own record.”

-=-=-=-

“Major,” Rachel called, as the man walked through the kitchen. “Shouldn't Vin be back by now?”

From the look on the man's face, Rachel knew something happened at the track.

“What happened? Something happened! What is it!”

“What happened isn't important now because it didn't work. No one got hurt and the horse is okay. I'd rather have Vin or Jackson explain when they get here. But I will say this, that Kevlar vest saved his life and that of the horse.”

-=-=-=-

Jackson caught Vin's attention and they walked over to the horse hauler.

“Vin... the people going to the farm are going to expect to see Sprinkles.”

“Well, my friend, you are going to have to stand up on that podium and explain what happened. I cannot stand up there and have my picture taken. You can mention the horse and I are sequestered for twenty-four hours to make sure nothing was absorbed.”

“Plus you don't like crowds. Okay. I figure Rachel will corner you, plus Judge Rayburn is back. Looks like Wilmington is that boy's father.”

“Couldn't happen to a nicer guy. Let me know when you need help loading Sprinkles. I see another Marshal staring at me.”

-=-=-=-

“Bowdy. How do you like Chicago?” Vin asked as they walked away from the stable.

“I hate it. Too noisy. Too damn many people. Too many cars. Two of my men are watching Larabee. He went into Dimintri's private quarters here at the track. Far as we know only Joey and his wife are there.”

“Maddy. She was Sarah Larabee's roommate in college. She and Chris are old friends. In fact, Chris was dating Maddy Sloane Capone when he first met Sarah. Then he met Sarah later when he was in the Navy.”

“Capone? As in Al Capone?”

“I believe that gangster was her great-grandfather. She recently inherited a hunk of money from his estate. She is probably richer than Joey.”

“Tanner. I have a feeling Larabee isn't there talking. Don't want his body on my watch.”

“Well, I know that Joey hasn't had sex with his wife since she was injured. Her legs were fractured beyond repair. The doctors told Joey his wife was paralyzed and he took that to mean her brain and heart and everything.”

“I would say that probably … Larabee is fucking her brains out.”

“He's... Joey's wife...?”

Tanner reached for his phone as the Magnificent Seven theme rang. “Tanner.”

_Larabee's voice came over loud and laughing as someone talked behind him._

“ _You still at the track. I need a ride back.”_

“We are still here. Had something happen. There is a US Marshal outside. Tell him to bring you over here. Did you leave the lady happy?”

“ _She damn near broke it off. Best sex I've had in years. See you in a few minutes.”_

Vin looked at the Marshal. “I don't think you have to worry about a body bag.”

-=-=-=-=-

Tanner walked back to the horse hauler as he saw Jackson carry gear toward it. Pulling out his phone he called his wife. _His wife. He had to get used to saying that._

“Hey, Babe. I need to be away from people for a while. So I'm not going to be able to meet the two hundred people....”

“ _We do not have two hundred people. Only the elite came. Owners of other trotters. Some of farms that would like to breed to Sprinkles. Get one of her colts.”_

“She needs to cool down more and then we will load her. She is going back into the walkout. She has to be kept isolated for twenty-four hours. It is a damn good thing I wore that vest. It saved my life today.”

-=-=-=-=-

“Chris,” Maddy cooed. “Could you reach down into that bottom drawer and get me a carved wooden box?”

“Sure,” Chris answered as he zipped up.

“There is a metal box here too. Want that?”

“Metal box?”

Chris lifted both boxes out of the drawer and laid them on top of the dresser. He watched as she opened the wooden one and took out several photographs.

“This is the picture we had taken of us just before that horrible accident happened. You were already airborne and never knew what happened until months later. This other is a picture of my second son, who I think Chris … is our son.”

Larabee stared at the image of a young man of about twenty. A man he saw every day in the mirror.

“Oh my god... that stinking bastard! Look at this!” Maddy cried. “It is a marriage license to the other woman in the cab that I was sharing a ride with. He was married to her!”

“Okay. Pack up. Put this license and anything else from this box that can prove you are not his wife into your wooden box. Then we're getting you out of here. Text our son and see if he is here. This is probably why Joey has never had sex with you. He was raised strict Catholic...”

“Chris. This lists the church they were married in. That means they had to sign the register. It is a huge book that every couple has to sign. We need a photograph of that page.”

“What is our son's name?”

“Raymond.”

Larabee burst out laughing. “My grandfather's name. The man who built the ranch I inherited. Let's go woman. What do you need?”

-=-=-=-

“Vin.... Mike...” A young blond said loudly behind Tanner.

“Ray....” Vin's voice tapered to a whisper as he stared back at Raymond. He couldn't believe what he was thinking so he called to Jackson.

“What's up Vin?” Jacks asked looking in the direction Tanner was pointing.

“It's... Holy cow, this kid is Larabee's twin.”

“More like Larabee's son,” Vin answered as Ray's phone rang.

“Mom, slow down. I'm with Vin. Okay. She wants to talk to you.”

“Maddy.”

“ _Chris and I just found a marriage certificate to Joey and the woman in the cab who was killed. Chris is helping me pack up. We have to find a way to get a copy of the registry they had to sign in St. Catherine's Catholic Church. Vin. I'm sure Ray is Chris' son.”_

“Do you have money tied up with Dimintri?”

“Jacks. Could we get her van in the trailer?”

“No problem, Vin. We usually carry four horses in here.”

“ _Vin. I have more money than Joey. I am the one who ended up with that money you found from the Al Capone estate.”_

“Ray. Where is your Mom's van parked?”

“I just brought it in. It's parked outside there. I thought she might be here.”

“Maddy. I'm sending Raymond with the van. Then drive it back here and we will put it in the horse trailer. You're going to be a guest at Dykstra's.'

-=-=-=-

Chris tentatively stepped into the elevator next to Maddy. Two suitcases were stacked next to him. When the door opened at ground level, Larabee stared into his own eyes.

“OKAY, YOU TWO. Later you can stare at each other. Get me out of here. I'm suing that bastard upstairs...for...keeping me a prisoner here.”

No one said a word as the van did a slow roll through some lingering crowds as they drove toward the barns.

Ray expertly drove the van into the spot Jackson directed him to.

Ray slid out of the driver's seat and knelt in front of his mother. “You going to be okay back here?”

“Get bounty hunter, Vin, in here.” Maddy ordered.

“Maddy, Vin's on my team. He's an ATF agent now.”

“I still need to see him. He is the one who can convince Father Jacobs that he needs a copy of the Registry.”

-=-=-=-=

It was Jesu and two cousins that came up with a plan to get a copy of the Registry page.

“Jesu...” Mike/Vin began.

“Mike! Manuel is calling our grandmother. She knows everyone who was ever married there. All we need is a copy of that page. So if we ask for another name near them... we get them too. And Grandfather has the name of a lawyer she can use. Lots of people don't like Joe E. Dimintri.”

-=-=-=-

Two neatly dressed, washed up, hair combed Spanish teenagers walked into the office of Father Jacobs' secretary. They quietly told their story to the woman behind the desk about the planning of a 50th weddng anniversary party. And a 60th wedding anniversary party. They followed the woman into the church library and watched as she walked down a row of shelves to find that month and year.

Walking out of the church twenty minutes later one said, “You know we have to tell Mama what we did. The secretary is probably already on the phone to her.”

“Let us hope they call Grandmother first. She is the one who gave us the names. Still, we better not answer our phones until after we deliver these to Mike.”

-=-=-=-

The horse van was loaded and ready to go. Chris had finally convinced his son to ride in the van with his mother.

“Raymond. You were probably seen helping her into her van. Best you both disappear at the same time.”

“Okay,” Ray declared. “I sure am glad to know that son of a bitch isn't my father.”

“MIKE!” Manuel yelled running up to Jesu's friend. “We got two copies of that page.”

Vin took one and Chris took a look at the other.

“Manuel. Are you going home now?”

“Yes sir.”

“I am going to keep one copy. I want you to take this other copy to your grandmother.”

“MY GRANDMOTHER?”

“Your grandmother goes to Saint Catherine's. She was at the hospital, she said, when this accident happened. She told many people that the dead woman was Joey's wife. No one knows why Joey insisted the other woman was. Maybe because of the new baby in the house. Joey Jr's mother was this Matilda woman, not Maddy Sloane. Maddy was pregnant with Ray when the accident happened. And there are no blonds in Joey's family.”

“Grandmother has wondered for years who Raymond's father really was. So you don't think our mothers will ground us forever... for doing this?”

Vin's thoughts raced through Larabee's brain.

“Tell whoever... that Raymond's father came to the race today to claim his son. And when you saw them together... they looked like twins.”

-=-=-=-=-

“Chris, key number four and put it on speaker.”

“ _Major Blackfoot.”_

“It's Falcon. Maddy Dimintri and her son Raymond are in the horse van. We are giving them sanctuary. Turns out she is not Joe Senior's wife. And Ray is the son of Chris Larabee. The dead woman in that accident was Joe's wife and the mother of Joe Junior. So far, no ill effects from the dart. Tomorrow we will see what hits the fan regarding Maddy. What I need you to do is call your son-in-law who is the investigative reporter for the Tribune. I want to open up the old man's shed tomorrow.”

“ _We have police tape around that. Someone tried to break into it tonight. Matthew and I both agree that you need to rest up a day before you venture into that. According to Jackson... it is full of death.”_

“Okay. Tell Lucy that Maddy is in a motorized wheelchair. It is not a normal one. It was specially built for her.”

“This is Larabee. If there is an elevator to upper floors, the suite I have would work for us. Plenty of space and the bathroom is handicapped accessible.”

“ _I'll get with Lucy and Rachel. See you when you get here.”_

_-=-=-=-=-_

“Chris. Code number 4 again. We're being followed.”

“ _Blackfoot.”_

“Major. We're being followed. Need Maddy's van scanned for bugs and trackers. I know this truck is clean. I checked it before we left the track. They are tracking her or our horse. Find a place close to the house to park the van. Get it off before the horse, if you can.

“ _Have two men inside the horse hauler. They are checking now. We will find out who is tracking her. May not be Dimintri.”_

“ _Larabee. Your suite is perfect for Maddy. Lucy is arranging things for her. The second half of the suite is being rearranged as a sitting, dining area. Ray will be bunking down with Spider and Sprinkles.”_

-=-=-=-

Vin and Chris sat in the truck and watched Ray back the van out of the horse trailer.

“You ready for her, Chris? I am getting the feeling you are not going to let her go.”

“Best sex I've had in years. I have a son that is the same age I was when I entered the Navy. I'd marry her in a minute, but I think it is up to her. A lot is going to happen when people learn that she isn't Joey's wife. Will they go after her or him?”

“Not too many people like Joe E. Dimintri. They have wondered who Ray's father was for years. On her side is Jesu's grandmother. She was a nurse when that accident came in. I remember her telling the story of the paraylzed woman insisting she wasn't married. Her man was a Navy man. They will believe that grandmother more than they will Joe E.”

“You know, Chris, if three of us come back married … Travis will probably never let Team Seven leave town again.”

Larabee burst out laughing. “It will definitely change how we think. How we do things from now on. I'll have to sign a prenuptial … now that is a twist. How much did she inherit?:'

“I don't know exactly. It went to the fourth child of the fourth brother of a certain generation. I think Al Capone figured it would be a boy. Turns out it was a girl. Someone did try to take it to court but the judge ruled in her favor.”

“Here comes your girl, Chris. Looks like the van is going back into the trailer. Probably is the best place to hide it. Come on, dad... time to introduce your family to the rest of the horde.”

-=-=-=-=-

Chris, Maddy and Ray quietly walked into the side entrance of the house and made their way to the great room.

Ray stared at the groups of people. “Dad...” Ray rasped in a bare whisper. Before he could say more, the room suddenly became still and all eyes turned toward the newcomers.

It was JD who broke the silence. “HOLY COW! CHRIS HAS A TWIN BROTHER!”

Tanner let out a shrill whistle before he hopped up onto a chair.

“ATTENTION! PLEASE! For those of you who don't know the man in black. He is Team 7's boss, Chris Larabee. The young man next to him is Raymond. Obviously... he is Chris' son. They met today for the first time. The gorgeous woman, on the other side of Chris, is Maddy Sloane Capone. She has insisted for years that she is NOT Joe E. Dimintri's wife and today.... we have found proof that, that is true. She and Ray are now under our protective custody.”

Ezra Standish pushed his way between several people. Coming to a stop in front of his team leader the usually articulate man said, “I certainly hope you do not expect the rest of us to go home married or Judge Travis will never let us travel again!”

No one understood the burst of laughter that broke out between Larabee and Tanner.

-=-=-=-=-

In Jesu's grandparents house, two teenage boys sat together with their hands on a Bible telling their grandparents about Mike Tanner's request.

“We saw Raymond standing with Mike's blond friend. We thought they were twins. The man in black said he was Ray's father. Grandfather! The man was a Navy SEAL!”

“I knew it!” The Spanish matriarch roared jumping to her feet. “NO ONE EVER BELIEVED ME! That poor woman has been watched over all these years. Never could she contact anyone she knew. Joe E. is going to pay for this.”

Grandfather quietly stood up and took the Bible from his grandsons' hands. Walking over to a small altar in the corner, he placed the book next to an old wooden cross. Turning slowly, the man looked at his wife and two of his many grandsons.

“Have we heard from Jesu?”

“Jesu has to stay with the horse for twenty-four hours?”

Both grandparents looked startled at the news. “Why is that?”

“Grandfather,” Manuel answered standing. “We don't think this can be told but, the driver Hanson shot a dart at Mike when he was driving. Luckily, they insisted he wear a bullet proof vest. The needle part stuck in the vest and broke off. The rest hit Sprinkles and got caught in her harness. Both Mike and Sprinkles have to be watched for 24 hours to make sure... whatever was in it, didn't affect them.”

Grandfather looked across the room to a photograph of two young Army men. Army Rangers who served together. Two very young men who defended their country. Both men were still alive thanks to an Army sniper named Vin Tanner. Someone the man, in the three thousand dollar suit, would always be indebted to.

“We will not mention anything about the horse or about Mike. When that news breaks many heads will roll. Joey Junior will find he has no friends. Going after a driver might pass but going after a horse in a race … that would cause a crash and many injuries … is unforgiveable.”

“Boys, you will be hearing a lot about Mike in the future. He is no longer a bounty hunter. He is on Raymond's father's ATF team in Denver.”

“THE MAGNIFCENT SEVEN?!”

“Sorry, sir. They...ah... have the best record of all ATF teams in the country. We thought Vin Tanner was Mike's twin brother... we were..ah... kind of following him.”

The Spanish Godfather understood exactly as he had watched Vin Tanner for a totally different reason.

“You boys may go. Thank you for sharing. Our discussion here is not to be repeated.”

Anna waited for the boys to leave before standing.

“Nicolas. What are you thinking?”

“I would like you to call your favorite restaurant, near the hospital, that you still go to. Reserve their largest private dining room. Invite everyone who was working that day. The day of the accident. We are going to do a little investigating here.”

“I know three others who still believe that she is not Joey's wife. I will call them tonight. We will get this going immediately.”

-=-=-=-=-

“Vinnn...” Jesu rasped stepping off the elevator into the kitchen.

“Everything okay down there?”

“It's good. I'm thinking I should call my Grandfather.”

Vin smiled. “Everything is good there. The boys were believed. They are not in trouble.”

“You sure.”

“Yes.”

“Okay. Raymond is asking me all kinds of questions about horses. He said his father has a ranch, so I'm teaching him some things.”

“Yes. All of the team has a horse. We board them at Chris' ranch, so Ray will need to know about them.”

“You're sure... I'm not in trouble with my grandparents,” Jesu asked again as he picked up a basket of food labeled 'Ray-Jesu' on it.

“I am sure.”

-=-=-=-=-

MaryAnn and Maddy were in a corner of the great room munching on carrot sticks, talking and occasionally looking over at their men.

Chris and Buck were leaning against the buffet sipping coffee, watching their women.

“You going to marry her, Chris?” Buck wondered out loud.

“I told her I wasn't letting her go again. She has some things she needs to get in order here. Vin and I will probably be staying here another week. I left a message on Travis' cell phone. It depends on several things. If we can't marry... we'll just live in sin... I'm not letting her go again.”

“How are you and MaryAnn doing? It's going to be a shock to the women in Denver that you are no longer available.”

“I have a feeling, stud, that word is already getting around. My phone came up with a reminder of a date next week. I had to call and cancel. When I told her I'd gotten married. She wanted to know if I was drunk.”

“You might have your son answer the door of the condo for a while. That will certainly get the message across as they look into the eyes of a teenage boy that looks just like you. What does MaryAnn do?”

“She's a registered nurse. Has been doing private duty. Had to ask what that was,” Buck continued, setting his coffee mug down. “She wanted a change and discovered this bank in Denver has an RN on duty ten hours a day. I'm hoping Ezra can get her into that open position.”

Looking around Chris asked, “Have you heard any results about the dart Vin got shot with?”

“It's all hush hush, Chris. I have a feeling the results will be blasted across TV in the morning.”

“I'm going to gather my woman and head upstairs. Ray is down with Spider and the horse. Tomorrow is going to be another long day.

-=-=-=-=-

 


	6. The Blond Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another marriage. Raymond's birth certificate found.

 

Vin slipped out of bed quietly. Grabbing the phone, he turned off the alarm. He pushed his pillow next to Rachel and smiled as she pulled it close.

Skipping a shower, because he knew it would wake her, Vin quickly dressed. He silently slipped into the hidden passageway and headed down to the library.

Vin silently ran his fingers over the edge of what he thought was the door into the library. He was about to give up when he felt the small knob that was almost flush to the wall. Gently pushing on the wall, he slipped into the opening before it completely opened. He stood with his back against the secret door and surveyed the room.

No one was sleeping in any of the chairs. His father’s favorite corner to crash was empty. The light above the Security door was red. Under the red light was a sign.

!! IF THE LIGHT IS RED, PLEASE KNOCK AND WAIT.!!  IF THE LIGHT IS GREEN, YOU MAY ENTER… AT YOUR OWN RISK !!

Vin chuckled. _Your own risk, right. You will probably trip over someone._

The sniper, tracker, harness jockey headed for his father’s corner.

-=-=-=-

Inside Security they were instantly alert when the light for the passage door opened and closed.

“Think we should wake the Major.”

“It’s Tanner. He probably needs a quiet corner to rest up. Between a new wife and driving Sprinkles, the guy is probably exhausted. Looks like he is making a phone call. Shall we listen in?”

“Let me … nope. He is calling an encrypted line. We’ll wait.”

-=-=-=-

 _“_ Hey, Leland. Where are you?”

_“Hey Vin. You usually aren’t up this early. I am in Chicago. I saw you yesterday. Have got some awesome pictures of that dart that hit you. Thought I’d call you later. Must be you need something to call this early.”_

“Pictures? What kind of pictures? Wait, first. Did you buy that bird we were talking about?”

_“I did! It has an awesome platform for hanging out to take pictures. I got the one you are licensed to fly. What do you need?”_

“I need some images of Old Man Dykstra’s shack. He always sat on the front porch. No one ever saw him go inside. They have seen him go in a back door. But… never come out that door. Always walked from the castle to the shack every morning. Also, Jackson said it looks like death inside. About a foot inside the door is a white stripe. No one has ever gone beyond that.”

_“An illusion inside, maybe. A tunnel that goes to the house. Would work in the winter. Check out a straight line from the shack to the house. Ask Jackson if any construction…._

“Hell yes! Part of the exercise track collapsed the first winter I was here. He oversaw the repair…. Still Lee, we’ve had people disappear.”

_“Floor booby-trapped or collapses…. I can be there in an hour. Two at the most. Get some breakfast. I’ll bring a copy of the images of the dart hitting you. Everything in it went into the air. See you soon.”_

Without looking up, Vin quietly closed his phone as he said, “You know Major, they don’t have to call you every time someone walks in the library.“

“My wife is helping with breakfast this morning. I was already here. Who is Leland?”

“He is a photographer for National Geographic. I met him when I was an Army Ranger.  We’ve kept in touch ever since. He has images of the dart hitting me. All the liquid went into the air.”

The two men stared at each other for several minutes. Then Vin asked, “Who was tracking the van?”

“Not Joe E. or the FBI. We are still working on it.”

An odd knock on the library door sounded and Major Blackfoot walked over to open it.

“Major?” Larabee barked, surprised to see the man.

The man in question pointed to the corner, then closed the door and leaned against it.

“Vin… Lucy made you some coffee. Evidently Matthew drinks this sludge too. I need you to call Judge Rayburn. Maddy found some papers in that envelope with Joe E.’s marriage license. Something about she has to be married by a certain date or she loses her inheritance.”

“What is the date?”

“Monday.”

“Monday! That bastard was going to blow her off and…. So glad the grandmother is going to blow him out of the water. What time is it? The Judge is usually up by seven.”

Checking his watch, Vin remarked, “Okay. I’m going into the passage to contact the Judge. No one open the door.”

“Falcon, I’m not sure your phone…”

“Don’t use a phone with the Judge. Never have. Need absolute quiet.” Tanner rasped jumping up.

Larabee and Blackfoot watched their sniper disappear behind the wall.

-=-=-=-=-

_“Sorry to bother you so early, Judge. We have a major problem regarding the Capone inheritance.”_

‘ _Are you sure those two want to marry? It will be quite the change for Larabee?’_

_“He said he isn’t letting her go again. They have been together before. Before he started SEAL training.”_

_“Someone has been tracking her van. Blackfoot’s people haven’t been able to find out who.”_

_‘Does she have proof she isn’t married to Dimintri?”_

_“She has a copy of Joe E. and Matilda’s marriage license. Larabee found it while helping her pack from the track suite. Plus, two of Jesu’s cousins got a copy of the Marriage Book page at Saint Catherine’s. Joe and Matilda signed it the day they were married there. Mrs. Nicolas Garcia was given a copy of that page also.”_

_‘Grandmother Garcia? You have brought out the big guns.’_

_“She has said from day one that Maddy insisted she was not married. Wait a minute! Could the Capone family be tracking her? Someone went to court because they thought a man should get that money.”_

_“What’s Lucy making for breakfast?”_

_‘Don’t know sir, but Mrs. Blackfoot is here helping this morning.”_

_‘I’ll be there by eight. I will need some private time with the couple before I marry them.”_

_“The blond son, sir … is Larabee’s.”_

_‘Okay. That seals it. I will bring my son the doctor. We will get a DNA and rush it through. Before Monday they will be married and have proof that Joe E. is not the father. You need to come to town more often, Vin.’_

_-=-=-=-=-_

Larabee, the Major and two security men were sitting in the library having coffee when Vin swung around on the bench.

“Hey, you guys. Have you found who is tracking the van?”

“We haven’t.”

“Try the Capone family or… the man who sued her for the money. Judge Rayburn will be here at eight. Chris. He wants to meet with you and Maddy. He is also bringing one of his sons, who is a doctor. He will take blood from you and Ray for a DNA test. You will have proof of fatherhood before Monday, and be married to boot. What’s for breakfast?”

Blackfoot looked at Larabee. “Don’t you feed this guy?”

“He has a drawer full of snacks. Eats like a bird .. a peck at a time. Never gains weight. Our medic can’t figure it out either.”

-=-=-=-=-

Rachel and Maddy slowly moved off the elevator.

“You’re not having second thoughts, are you Maddy?” Rachel asked as the elevator closed behind them.

“I’ve wanted this man forever. But now… look at me. Does he really want me?”

“Vin said, Chris would sign a prenuptial, so he isn’t after your money. I believe,” Rachel started looking around. “Vin said that Chris said… if you didn’t want to get married, he’d live with you in sin. Maddy. He loves you. And he isn’t interested in the money.”

“Plus you have a son who, at last, can relate to his father. He has been an outcast with the Dimintri clan because he is blond.”

 “What?! Why haven’t I known this? Good lord, so many years wasted. I should have stood up to that bastard years ago.”

“Come. Let us find our men,” Rachel whispered.

-=-=-==-

Down in Security a man blushed. “You know. I realize we’re here to protect the place, but that conversation should be scrubbed. It’s personal and no one’s business but theirs.”

“My friend… it is another notch against Joe E. Dimintri. He never claimed Raymond as his – but he claimed the woman as his. Have a feeling that man is going down hard.”

-=-=-=-

_‘Raymond! Need you upstairs now. In the library.’_

Ray swung around to see who said that. Crowbar was cleaning up Sprinkles stall. Spider was …somewhere.

Spider moved his position from the ceiling to the wall when he saw Ray spin around. _The kid isn’t used to people in his head._

“Who’s a kid?” Ray demanded.

Spider jumped to the floor.

“You aren’t used to people talking to you mentally, are you? Bet that is your father calling you. The elite that Larabee keeps asking about… Crowbar and I are part of that group. Psychic warriors. Rangers who talk to each other mentally. Can go out on missions and relay everything back by telepathy. No sounds to give away our position. Best get up there. Looks like your mom and dad answered all the Judge’s questions. They probably want you present at the wedding.”

-=-=-=-

“Chris. Stop pacing. He isn’t used to hearing voices in his head.” Tanner responded to Chris’ grouch.

Both men turned as the kitchen elevator opened.

“You rang?” Ray boldly said.

Chris stared at his son. “Your mom and I evidently answered all of Judge Rayburn’s questions correctly. Now it’s time t…”

“To get hitched. What are we standing around for?” Ray yelped walking between the two men.

“Dad? You coming?”

Vin grinned at his friend as the word ‘dad’ hit him. “Chris… better get used to that. Let’s go.”

-=-=-=-=-

Vin looked around the library. There was a small, elegant buffet set up in front of a large glassed bookshelf. A small wooden table was in the nook he was sitting in earlier. On the table were two four inch candles and one larger, thick candle. Chairs had been brought in from the dining room and were strategically placed around the room.

Judge Rayburn surveyed the group.  ‘ATTENTION! It looks like everyone is here. I suggest we get started. Chris. Maddy. If you will stand in front of the table please. Who has the rings?”

“Rings?” Larabee chirped. He almost said shit when Lucy responded.

“Maddy gave me some. Hang on.” Lucy disappeared out the door and came back minutes later with a purple velvet bag.

Chris stared at the bag. They had looked at rings at the airport.

“You bought those?” Larabee gasped, remembering the jewelry store at the airport.

“I did. I thought maybe some day we’d reconnect.”

“Rachel. Vincent. In position please,” Rayburn ordered.

The words were heard and recorded by Security and would be presented to the family before they left.

Vin watched Maddy and Chris take their small lighted candles and together lit the larger one. A symbol of two coming together as one.

Judge Rayburn had just pronounced them man and wife when Jesu rushed into the room.

“MIKE!” The young Hispanic yelled. Upon seeing what was going on, he shrunk back. “Sorry.”

Vin stepped back, saying, “It’s okay. We’re done. They are married.”

“They are? ALL RIGHT…. My grandmother and others have been at the hospital all night looking at old records. This is what they found. Raymond’s birth certificate.”

Jesu handed the paper to Vin, but Matthew stepped in and took it. Scanning the paper, the older Tanner grinned.

“You may not need that DNA. This lists Christopher Larabee as the father of Raymond Dimintri Larabee.”

Maddy turned and moved to take the certificate. “Is there any way we can get the Dimintri off of here?”

“Not if it has been recorded,” Rayburn answered.

“It hasn’t been,” Jesu responded. “That is why I am here. Grandmother thought you would like another name there. Then they will record the original. They found several that had never been recorded.”

Maddy and Chris responded in unison. “Michael.”

Chris gave his wife a nod.

“Vin is the one who found Raymond one day. Knew who his father was by looking at him. Knew he wasn’t Joe E.’s. He also found the Capone inheritance. ….Raymond Michael Larabee.”

“Mike. I’m calling my grandmother. You must tell her this.”

Vin took the offered phone and moved into the Security office. He quietly explained in Spanish what name had been decided upon. He also found out the hospital had called a news conference for later in the morning. Probably at noon. Joe E. Dimintri was going to have some explaining to do when hospital records show that Maddy Sloane Capone had repeatedly said she wasn’t married. Her man was a Navy man. A Navy SEAL. And the found birth certificate would also be revealed as showing that Navy man as the father of her blond son.

Vin Tanner quietly stepped out of Security to discover Chris and Maddy were nowhere in sight. Jesu was devouring buffet food. Matthew, Blackfoot and the Judge were in quiet discussion.

“Jesu,” Vin said quietly. “I need you to go back to the hospital and bring back three copies of this birth certificate. They need to be original ones. Not one copied on a machine.”

“Don’t stop on the way. Your grandmother said there will be a news conference at noon. You want to be out of there before that.”

“Gotcha. I’ll bring them back for you.”

-=-=-=-=-

Vin stepped off the elevator and into the walk out. He heard Spider and Rachel discussing something and followed their voices.

Turning the corner toward the small bathroom, Vin was surprised to see Leland with Rachel and Spider.

“What’s up?”

“Hey, my friend,” Lee answered. “I think we have found the end of the tunnel. However, it appears to be booby trapped on this end. Crowbar is calling someone who has a drone that seeks out hidden hardware. There appears to be some kind of a cage up near the bend. Might be where people end up who have walked into that shack.”

 

 


	7. Revelaions

Vin stared at Leland, who stared back shaking his head. _You are not going in there, Vin. Newly married. Plus you have a son. No way in hell!_ “

“Could I at least look into the thing?” Vin asked. “Then I’ll ask the Major if he has a drone he doesn’t mind getting smashed.”

Lee slowly pulled down a knob and Vin heard a creaking noise as a section of wall slowly moved to the left.

Standing behind the faint blue line, sniper eyes took in every inch of the tunnel’s sides, floor and roof.

“Holy crap! Close it up!” Tanner barked before turning sharply. He headed to the commode and threw up what he’d just had for breakfast.

Rachel grabbed a washcloth, wet it and handed it to her new husband.

_M A J O R! WALKOUT NOW!!!_

_-=-=-=-_

Upstairs in the kitchen Major Blackfoot was talking with his wife when he suddenly froze. Star knew that look on her husband's face. Someone was calling him for help. Serious business was going down.

“Bear,” Star whispered.

Major Bear Blackfoot jerked. “It's Falcon. He's just discovered something horrible underground. Old man Dykstra has been killing people for years.”

-=-=-=-

Still sitting on the floor, Vin barked orders.

“Crowbar! Take Rachel upstairs. Have Lucy put the 'out of order' sign on the elevator and then have her show you the passageway down here.”

“Spider! Call your friend with the drones. We need one that can detect hardware and one that can detect bodies.”

“Bodies?” Rachel rasped. “My father's been ….”

Vin slowly got to his feet. He put his arm around his wife and walked her to the elevator.

“He's been getting rid of people he doesn't like for a long time, darlin'. I'm just lucky he forced me off with a gun or I could be in there too.Why don't you call Nettie and Michael. I bet our son is worried about us after seeing the race on television.”

Vin wiped the tears from her eyes as the elevator opened. Nodding to Crowbar, Vin's attention went to the Major as the elevator door closed off Rachel and Crow.

Major Blackfoot stared into the eyes of the best sniper-tracker he'd ever had under his command. He had instantly seen everything Vin had seen in that tunnel. This young man was more of a son to him than his own sons were. He was jealous of Matthew Tanner.

_'No need to be jealous, Major. It will be a long time before Matthew and I are connected like this. You are the first real father I ever had.'_

Bear smiled. “What do we have here beside bodies in the wall?”

“Spider is calling a friend who has drones. Need one to go in first for any hardware, guns, boobytraps. Then need another for locating bodies. Leland and I will go up in his bird to get pictures of that shack that no one has ever seen Dykstra go into.”

“Kind of hard to fly and shoot pictures...” The Major started.

Leland walked up to the two laughing. “I have a bird that Vin found and is licensed to fly. Coolest thing around. Let's go bro, I'm interested in what we can find. And Major. Here is a USB for your security forces. It shows the whole episode of the dart during the race.”

“You're licensed to fly a helio?” Blackfoot growled.

Tanner grinned back at the man. “There are some things you just don't need to know about, Major.”

-=-=-=-

The new Mr. and Mrs. Larabee had consummated their marriage three times. Now they lay twisted in sheets and legs. It was Chris who became aware that the thing pushing up against his ass wasn't a hand but a knee.

“Maddy..

“Oh god, it is so good to have you back inside me, Navy man.”

“Maddy.”

“What!”

“If your hands are on my shoulders, what is pushing my ass tighter to you?”

Maddy Sloane Capone Larabee twisted to the left and stared wide-eyed at her bent leg. Her knee was....

“OH MY GOD CHRIS! MY LEG BENDS!”

The two lovers untangled themselves. Chris slowly got up and walked to where he dropped his clothes. Retrieving his jockey shorts, he put those on before reaching for a slip like thing his wife called a nightie.

“Ease up slowly,” Chris said as Maddy slipped the nightie over her head.

Taking Maddy's hands he slowly pulled her up.

“Oh, I love the feel of this carpet,” Maddy moaned. “Soft.”

Larabee stared at her. Several visions of how to kill Joseph Edward Dimintri came to mind.

Chris slipped his right arm around her waist, saying... “Left. Right. Left. Right.”

The two slowly walked around the edge of the room before moving into the adjourning room.

“Let me walk around the wall by myself, okay.”

She smiled at his growl, but she was glad he walked next to her while still allowing her to walk on her own.

“Chris. We need to get Vin up here,” Maddy remarked as she slowly sat on one of the chairs Chris pulled out from the table.

“Vin?” Chris questioned, wondering why his sniper was needed here.

“Raymond ran away once. It was after a big family meeting. They all wanted to know who his father really was. It's how I met Vin. Someone recommended this bounty hunter. Then later, he and Ray became really good friends. He is the one who discovered the Capone inheritance.”

“We're getting dressed. Then I will call him.”

-=-=-=-=-

Vin shut down Lee's helio and looked around for Ray. He'd been getting vibes off Larabee that he didnt understand.

“Lee. Get that film to Major Blackfoot. He has a dark room here I'm sure you can use. I am needed in the house.”

Before the photographer could answer, Tanner was on a run toward the house. Bursting into the walk out basement, Vin spotted Ray.

“RAYMOND! Follow me! Your mom needs us now!”

As Ray and Vin stepped off the elevator, Vin's phone rang with Larabee's special tone.

“Tanner!” Vin barked. Before his boss could say a word, Vin continued. “We are in the hall. Be there is two seconds. Ray is with me.”

Ray grabbed Vin's arm. “What is going on? You picking up something I'm not?”

Vin stopped and looked at his friend. Then motioned him beyond the door they had been approaching.

“I think your Mom has been able to walk all this time. But because of drugs or brain washing and especially those leggings they put on her every morning, she didn't think she could. Now she's with Chris. They have probably been fucking like rabbits...”

“And she probably used her legs... I am going to kill Dimintri.”

“You are not touching him. Nor are you going to that house again. Come on.”

Vin had barely knocked on the door when it swung open.

Ray and Vin walked into the large suite to see Maddy Larabee standing next to a table. Her upright wheelchair contraption was parked in a far corner of the room.

“Mom.”

Larabee watched the unspoken interaction between his new wife and his sniper. Whatever was being said, he could not pick up. He watched Vin nod his head. Maddy shook hers no.

“Madalyn. You can do it. You've been doing it in your head all these years. I'll take care of Joe E. No one will know who did it. We will leave your walker for him. You are Madalyn Capone. Daughter of Madison Capone. You have been missing since the day of that accident. Your mother's lawyer contacted me when you disappeared. I've been on retainer ever since. Your fingerprint prints came through two hours ago. You are Madalyn Capone. Daughter of Madison Sloan Capone. You inherit not only Al Capone's money but … your mother's estate as well.”

“Mom?” Ray started as he stepped toward his mother only to be halted by Vin.

It was Chris who activated her. “Come on babe! You have walked around the room five times already. Our son … is a short walk now. Go to him.”

-=-=-

Mother and son had walked into the second half of the suite when Buck Wilmington knocked on the main door.

Chris opened it and stared at the uniform his old friend was handing him.

“What is this for? What the hell is going on here?”

“Some guy in a limo brought this. Said you were to wear it to the news conference.”

Larabee spun around. “VIN!”

Tanner held up his hand as he continued to speak on his phone in Spanish. Vin almost burst out laughing as Buck and Chris stared at him.

“Nicolas. The uniform has arrived. Yes. I will explain it to him. Yes. Maddy can walk. They have used … who knows what to keep her from knowing. Yes Sir. I can arrange that. I'll see to it. We will be there shortly.”

Vin pocketed his phone as Maddy and Ray re-entered the room. Buck gaped at her.

“HOLY CRAP! SHE'S WALKING!”

Tanner let out a sharp whistle and told Buck to close the door.

“Okay... Chris. Change into that uniform. Maddy has said for years that Ray's father was a Navy man. That should be exactly as the uniform in your closet. Might even be that uniform. The man on the phone was Nicolas Garcia. His wife is known as Grandma Garcia. He is head of the Spanish Mafia. He has sons in the Army. We have a connection.”

“Ray. Call down to Crowbar. Have him come up and pick up her old walker. Nicolas will be delivering it to the Dimintri house and leaving it there. He is sure the family will turn the house upside down looking for her. In the meantime, she will be walking with her Navy man and son into a news conference. “

“Vin. There is no way I can do a news conference,” Larabee began.

“Chris. You, Maddy and Ray will be walking in behind bullet proof glass. None of you will be speaking to the press. Possibly, Maddy but Nicolas is hoping that won't happen. This is also so the Capone family can see who Raymond's real father is. Also, so that your mother's lawyer can see that you are alive and well and … walking.”

Tanner suddenly looked up and noticed Buck was still here. “Buck. I need you to leave. You and MaryAnn need to keep Rachel out of trouble. She is not to leave the castle. And be careful, she knows all the secret passages and could hide from you in a blink. If she leaves here alone... Dimintri could hold her hostage.”

-==-=-

The Larabee Family and Vin Tanner walked out the side entrance of the castle toward three waiting helicopters.

“Vin!” Ray yelped. “These are gun ships!”

“Army gun ships. One of the pilots is a Garcia Army Ranger. We are going in the one that is not taking off. Let's go.”

\--=-=-=-

Major Blackfoot stood behind Leland and watched the video play. “STOP. Explain why you dropped that cup?”

“Vin saw something that I didn't see when he hovered over the roof. Asked me to drop that cup onto the square and tape at the same time. That X is on the floor of the cabin. Except it isn't a square building. It is an illusion. It has a front and a back but the sides are short. Whatever that X is, the cup wasn't strong enough to activate it. Vin thinks Dykstra invited men in and they disappeared through the floor into the tunnel.”

Blackfoot pulled out a red phone and barked instructions. He wanted a manniquin dressed in a suit, shoes, etc. Cameras on his chest, back and head .. front and back.

“Get the portable unit out,” Bear barked. “We're going to see how old man Dykstra has been killing people.”

-=-=-

Maddy sat between her son and her husband. She glanced at Chris every few seconds still not believing they were married.

“You okay?” Chris whispered.

“Still can't believe you are here and we are married. I'm terrified I'll wake up and this is all a dream.”

“It's not a dream, Mom. Dad is here and we are a family. A real family.”

Tanner turned from his position of chatting with the co-pilot. “Looks like only local news and one other feels this is newsworthy. So local news will break the family wide open. By the time this hits nationwide, we will be back in the castle. Hopefully...

As the gun ships circled to land, the local media realized something big was happening here. Reporters grabbed their phones to alert their stations that whoever was coming in were under US Army protection. The local FOX 'man on the spot' suggested they go live.

Before he got an answer, he shouted into his phone … “Maddy Capone Dimintri is getting off the helio. She is walking! Walking! There is a Navy man with her... oh my god. She was telling the truth. The Navy man and Raymond could be twins.”

“ _You are live now! Go!”_

Vin turned to assist Maddy and Chris, as Ray jumped to the ground.

“We are live on Fox news,” Tanner said quietly. “Seeing Maddy walk has people on the alert. See the lady in the light blue dress? That is Grandma Garcia. Let's go.”

Looking up at the helio, Vin shouted. “Carlos! Hang loose. We may need to get away fast.”

-=-=-=-

At the Dimintri fortress, all efforts to find the woman who belonged to the upright wheelchair were proving futile. As Joseph Edward Dimintri and others walked into the huge living room the television popped on.

“ _We are live at Metro Hospital. Three Army helicopters have just landed. Out of one of them came .. Mike Tanner, the driver of Sprinkles. Raymond Michael Larabee. YES! Raymond's name on his birth certificate is Larabee, not Dimintri. His father is Chris Larabee, a Navy SEAL. The hospital showed us copies of the birth certificate that was found last night, with several others born that month, that were never recorded! Also found was the death certificate for Matilda Forbes Dimintri... Joe E.'s real wife.”_

In the Dimintri household all eyes were riveted to the huge TV monitor on the wall. They gasped in unison, except for Joe E., as they watched Maddy walk between her Navy man and her son.

An older woman that not many in the family really noticed suddenly spun around.

“YOU HAVE RUINED THIS FAMILY, JOSEPH! YOU HELD THIS WOMAN HOSTAGE! FOR WHAT? WHAT? TO HELP RAISE A SON THAT WASN'T YOURS! YOU ARE A DEAD MAN JOSEPH. A WALKING DEAD MAN!”

“Mama..listen. There were things going on you didn't know about.”

“NO! KIDNAPPING THIS WOMAN. DRUGGING HER. MAKING HER THINK SHE WAS PARALYZED. WHEN THAT SON WAS BORN... I KNEW. I KNEW SHE WAS NOT MATILDA. YOU ARE DEAD. DEAD.”

-=-=-=-

Behind the bullet proof glass, Maddy and Chris talked with the hospital administrator and two doctors. Chris explained that he could not go on camera because he was now a Federal Agent. Maddy suggested that Mrs. Garcia talk for them.

“She was the nurse who believed me. She is the one who tried to tell the doctors that Dimintri was lying. “

“Mom,” Ray started. “I think you and I could make a short statement but not answer any questions. You can tell how you were forced to put those things... Vin, did we bring them?”

Tanner pulled out his phone. Several minutes later an Army man walked into the room carrying what looked like a gun case.

Dr. Graham was appalled when he opened the case. “They made you wear these every day?”

“Yes.”

Chris moved in next to his wife. Career or not, she was foremost in his thoughts. Her safety was the important thing here.

“You all need to know that Maddy and I were married yesterday morning. I cannot go on camera. Not because I am no longer a SEAL, but because I am now a Federal agent … ATF in Colorado.”

The hospital Administrator stepped up to Larabee and shook his hand.

“I think we will need your wife for only a short time. She will be introduced as Madalyn Capone Larabee. No one needs to know when you were married. From what Mrs. Garcia and Mike Tanner have told me, it is important that certain other factors be made known, such as she is alive and walking.”

=-=-=-

In Colorado, several agents in the Federal Building couldn't believe what they heard. Chris Larabee married. And, he had a grown son that was identical to him.

In a downtown Chicago hotel, it was Evie Travis that discovered the breaking news and called her husband in as he got ready for his last meeting of the weekend.

Orin stared at his most successful agent, wondering just how this would affect them all.

-=-=-=-

Dr. Arthur Felix moved quietly through the door toward several microphones. His first priority was to get the truth out but to also protect the Larabees.

“Good morning. I am Doctor Arthur Felix, Chief of Staff at Metro Hospital. Several of our retired nurses got me out of bed last night with information I found hard to believe. What we discovered was this... nineteen years ago during a power outage, several babies were born. What did not happen after that was the registration of their birth certificates. Also several death certificates were found from previous years that had not been recorded.”

“One very important death certificate was discovered. The wife of Joseph Edward Dimintri … Matilda Forbes Dimintri did die in that taxi cab accident. The young woman with her, who consistently insisted she was not married, was telling the truth. She … Madalyn Capone Larabee … has been held captive by the Diminitri Family all these years. Why? You will have to find Joseph Dimintri and ask him. When her son was born, his birth certificate got lost … though, now we have evidence it was buried so members of the family could not see who the father really was.”

Dr. Felix turned to an assistant, who opened up the case holding the leggings.

“Maddy, as she wishes to be called, was forced to have these strapped on her legs every morning. They could not be taken off until she was in bed. If she had been forced to use a regular wheelchair, her legs today would be useless. She, however, insisted on having the upright wheelchair made especially for her. Because of this, her legs had constant blood flow. Unbeknownst to anyone, including Maddy, while she slept … her legs were active. Many times she woke with sheets twisted, not understanding that her limbs were flexing during the night.”

“I am going to have her step out here for just a few minutes. So you can see that … yes, she can walk under her own power. The questions … must be short as she is under Federal protection because no one knows how the Dimintri family will react to this.”

At the assistance of Chris, Ray walked with his mother to stand next to Dr. Felix.

Quietly, she spoke. “My name is Maddy Sloan Capone Larabee. I had just said goodbye to my Navy SEAL boyfriend and was waiting for a taxi when I met Matilda Dimintri. She asked me where I was going and then offered to share her taxi with me. We had a good chat. She was excited to get back home. She had to go East for some family business even though she had a newborn at home. She couldn't wait to see her son. We were approaching a busy intersection when I heard the taxi driver say, 'What is that fool doing? His light is red.' When I looked up, a huge pickup truck was heading straight for us. I heard the driver gun the engine just before everything went black. When I woke up, I repeatedly gave them my name … Maddy Sloan Capone. No one would listen to me. I know I couldn't give them Chris' address as he was going into SEAL training.”

“I have never slept with Joseph E. though after Ray was born, he seemed to find fascination in providing lovers for me for the sole purpose of watching. In the last hour, since arriving here today, I was informed Joey E. ordered me to be sterilized so I could no longer have children. I certainly would never have agreed to that. That takes away my pleasure of ever having another child with the man I have loved all these years.”

As questions were shot at her, Ray heard his father in his head. _Get her out of there now!_

-=-=-=-

Two Dykstra security men lay on the platform that Lee usually was on. They slowly lower a mannequin toward the roof of the shack as Lee leaned out the copilot seat.

“Okay! About now... let it go!” Lee shouted.

The three men gasped as the 'man' hit the bulls eye X. The floor opened up and a cage grabbed it. Blood packs positioned on vital organs exploded... liver, lung, groin, shoulder. Seconds later it disappeared underground.

“Okay! Let's get back to the set up in the walk out.”

-=-=-=-

Blackfoot and others watched the man's vital organs get punctured. Not enough for immediate death, but definitely painful.

“Major! The lights just came on in the tunnel. Plus... holy shit. Sir.....”

Blackfoot moved to stand next to one of his men. He stared unbelieving into the tunnel as the left side wall slowly slid downward revealing numerous remains of other people.

“Track every movement. We have to find a way to keep the tunnel open and the bodies exposed. We will need several coroners... but not until the Larabees, Wilmingtons and Tanners are on their way home. Let us expedite that if we can.”

“We put Agents Dunne, Sanchez, Standish and Jackson on a midnight flight to Denver, out of Midway. They are already home. That has been verified, sir. Falcon, ordered up a Hermes Jet bird that …. he owns... only no one knows about it. Some reward he got when he was a bounty hunter. Chadwick Jones has been keeping it for him, and will be staying in Denver with it. They will leave from here as soon as they are packed. Per your instructions, they are still listed to fly out of O'Hare late this afternoon... about the time they will be home.”

“Most Hermes are six or eight passengers. Where is Matthew Tanner on this trip?”

“I don't know if he has told Vin yet, but he is opting not to go to Denver. Said he had to clear up his place in North..South Carolina. We're not sure sir, but it appears he and Vin aren't really getting along. Makes us wonder if he really is Falcon's father.”

“Have we fingerprinted him?” Blackfoot asked into stunned faces. “Let's do it. Get that cup he constantly holds. Scan his prints. It could be the ringer was killed.”

-=-=-

The Larabees, Vin Tanner, Dr. Felix and Mr and Mrs Nicolas Garcia were standing in a quiet office talking when Vin's phone burst forth with an Army song. Pulling it out, Vin saw the word 'urgent message.'

“Have to take this, excuse me.” Tanner walked to the other side of the room and silently listened to Major Blackfoot's voice.

_'I was informed earlier that Matthew Tanner was not going to Denver with you. It was suggested we get his fingerprints. According to the FBI, his name is Matthew Bowler. He is a millionaire scam artist. The FBI has looked for him for years. They have just picked him up. Lucy was shocked. The Pentagon provided me with some information regarding your father. He died in Vietnam. He was awarded the Silver Star which was never presented to any family member. They would like to present it to you.”_

Vin silently dropped his head. He knew there was a problem with the man but never figured he was a con artist.

“That is fine, Major. I'd be proud to do that. See if you can find out other information on my dad. Maybe someone he served with that might still be alive.”

“ _I can do that, Vin. Best get that family back here. We have made some horrific discoveries here. I want you and Rachel, the Larabees and the Wilmingtons out of here before I call in the Bureau and others.”_

“Good idea, Sir. I will alert Chad to bring the bird there immediately. Best we get in the air soon. Tell Rachel to pack up. See if she can talk Lucy into coming with us for a spell.”

-=-=-=-

Pocketing his phone, Tanner looked up.

“Chris! It is time to move! Things are happening. We need to get on the road.”

In short order, several copies of Ray's birth certificates were gotten as well as a copy of Maddy's medical records.

Vin hugged Grandma Garcia, gushing in Spanish how wonderful she was... Her persistence for the truth was what brought this all about.

Ray, Maddy and Chris were shocked when Vin saluted Nicolas Garcia. Even more when they heard Vin say, “You know, General, one of these days someone is going to find out who you really are.”

“Best not be you, Falcon.”

“Hell no! You know where I live. Good to see you again, sir. If Jesu gets tired of Chicago, tell him I'm going to need someone to take care of Sprinkles. She will be flying out tomorrow.”

Tanner slowly opened the door and scanned the people in the hallway. Several were Army men, but not his Army men. Silently he closed the door and turned to Dr. Felix.

“Is there another way out of this room?”

“Yes, follow me.”

Still holding his phone, Vin punched in four numbers... once, twice, three times. His alert that they were trapped and needed rescuing.

-=-=-=-

Alarms blared in three helicopters. Two that were in the air landed. Their doors opened and armed men headed for the location that showed on their phones.

“Okay, gentlemen. Looks like we have more fake Army men in the hall. Squad One, take them into custody. Turn them over to ...the Feds this time. Falcon is this way.”

Still in the room, Larabee was asking, “Vin. There were Army men out there. Why'd you close the door?”

“Not our Army men, Chris. Those uniforms you can buy in any Army Navy store. They were not Special Forces.”

To the surprise of everyone but Vin, a voice from across the room asked, “You guys ready to blow this pop joint?”

As they quickly boarded the waiting helio, a copilot looked at Vin saying, “Chadwick is in the air. Should arrive shortly after you get there.”

“Thanks.”

“Something I should know about,” Chris growled as they were airborne.

“No.”

Larabee glared and Tanner laughed.

“Our ride home, boss man. Though we are listed to leave O'Hare, we wouldn't be there. The place will be crawling with newsmen and others. This is a private jet helicopter we are being loaned.”

“OH COOL!” Ray gushed. “Is that the jet bird you got three years ago? It is the coolest thing, Dad. It comes with a pilot too.”

A frown crossed the face of Team Seven's leader. _Three years ago. Three years ago the Army called him for something special happening in Wisconsin ._

“Just leave it, Chris. I saved someone's life. The bird is at my disposal and the pilot is an Army friend. All maintenance, gas, etc is covered.”

-=-=-=-=-

“Lucy, you sure you don't want to come with us?” Rachel asked for the umpteenth time.

“Someone needs to watch this place. Jackson has new horses coming in. It will be months before those bodies are cleared out. You and Vin may want to get away for a weekend, and what better place to come but here.”

“You take care of that man of yours, Rachel. He loves you. Forget about that business plan of yours. Enjoy life. Have more children. What we have learned here is … life is too short to waste it.”

“Aunt Lucy...”

“Rachel. I thought Matthew was the real deal and he turned out to be a crook. There are … well, I've waited a long time for someone to make a move. Now I'm going to make that move. Go... grab your things and enjoy that new house full of antiques.”

“Rachel!” Vin called coming into the kitchen. “Everyone is on-board except you.”

_'Out of sight but never out of mind. How the hell did I get so attached to this scrawny kid that stepped off that bus. He looked to be ten years old and could already shoot the wings off a fly.'_

Vin spun around looking in all directions. Staring into Lucy and Rachel's confused faces, he whispered. “Go to the bird, Rachel. I need to see someone. Then we will be airborne.”

Vin jogged down the back hallway to the main passageway door. Silently stepping in, he saw Major Bear Blackfoot standing at parade rest, peering out a small porthole.

“Storms comin'. Birds are gone.”

Bear spun around.

“When I stepped off that bus and looked at you, I figured I'd be dead by noon. Or I'd be someone's fuck buddy. One of my foster fathers only took boys for that reason. When you asked me to do something, and no punishment followed my failure … I wasn't sure I could trust you. You were no man I had ever met before.”

'"You are the first man I ever trusted. Before that I was alone. Everyone was my enemy. You showed me a difference I had never encountered before. What you did for me … in my book, makes us closer than kin.”

“You and Star ever need to get away, come out to Colorado... we have plenty of room out there,” Vin finished as he pulled out his bleeping phone.

“Tanner.”

“ _Where the hell are you?” Chad bellowed through the phone. “You got everyone on board but yourself.”_

Bear unexpectedly grabbed the phone, “He'll be there shortly, Chadwick.”

_All the passengers on the bird sat up._

“ _Yes. Sir.” Chad answered. “Just need to get above the storm before it hits.”_

Blackfoot flicked off the phone and handed it back. “We're good, then.”

“We are definitely good, Major. Always will be.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

This ends the original LEGACY.

  
  


  


 


End file.
